Remembrance
by Jayk17
Summary: What happens when there was a Chat Noir before Adrien and Marinette was his partner but he disappeared a year ago for an unknown reason then he shows up out of the blue knowing Mari is Ladybug
1. Chapter 1

**Remembrance**

I woke up to it being a normal day. Well kind of. Today I was going to ask out Adrien Agreste. My lifelong crush, well actually the love of my life.

I changed up everything. I went to bed early and woke up earlier than usual. I was going to wear something different too.

I woke up and showered. I left my hair lose. I put on a strapless dress. It was red on the top half then black on the bottom. It was cut off half way up my thighs.

I brushed my teeth and put some purfum on. It smelt like flowers and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

I grabbed a purse I had made to fit this dress then grabbed my book bag. I ran down the stairs then skidded to stop. I looked down and ran back up.

"What did you forget Marinette" Tikki asked from the purse.

"My shoes." I said

She started laughing. I slipped on a pair of 4 inch boots. They stopped at my ankle.

"I'm so glad I remembered to shave my legs this morning" I whispered to myself.

Thanks to being Ladybug I had an hourglass shape. I had big hips and a big bust. As well as a butt. Plus my legs were very toned.

I walked down stairs and was glad I practice with these boots. I grabbed a leather jacket I made this summer and put it on.

"Bye Mama, bye Papa I'll see you after school." I yelled.

"Bye darling." my mom yelled back.

I walked out and luckily it wasn't cold. I walked to school and Alya's jaw dropped. If possible it would have probably dropped to the ground.

My cheeks turned a crimson.

"Girl you look-" she said getting cut off.

"Finneee" Alix said coming up behind them.

"Dude you stole my moment. I was about to say that" Nino said.

Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Oh God, I went to far. I went to out" I started to panic.

"Girl cool it. You look perfect. It's not to much at all" she said assuring me.

I smiled and we walked to my locker.

When I seen Adrien I couldn't help but swoon.

"Girl get your butt over there and ask him out already"

"Not yet. At lunch so I can have time to gain more confidence"

"Okay but you better"

"I will"

We walked to class and when I entered everyone's conversations stopped and all eyes were on me. Their jaws would have hit the ground. Even Adrien.

"Oh New girl, you're now my best friend" Chloe yelled.

I ignored all the stares and walked to my seat. When I sat down they began whispering.

"Alya is it me or is everyone staring and whispering about me"

"No. They are. Everyone"

I looked in front and Nino and Adrien were turned around looking at me. Then the teacher walked in and examined the room.

"The bell is about to ring does anyone know where Miss Dupain-Cheng is."

I raised my hand and said "I'm right here miss."

That's when everyone gasped. I ignored all the stares and began taking notes.

* * *

The bell for lunch just rang and I was putting my stuff away when a hand wrapped around my wrist. I grabbed my bag before hand and was pulled through the door. When I looked to see who it was Alya was standing there out of breath.

"What was that about"

"You… were… about to be bombarded with questions so I grabbed you and ran. You wouldn't have been able to ask Adrien out."

"Yeah okay well I'll go do that now"

I backed away slowly. Sadly my luck wasn't with me today. I tripped on something and was falling backwards when I felt someone catch me. 'Please don't let it be Adrien. Please don't let it be Adrien ' I thought to myself.

"Are you alright m'lady"

My eyes shot open to see a tall blonde young adult holding her. He had pale ice blue eyes and was smiling.

He looked to be at least 18.

"I-i'm sorry." I said blushing.

"It is perfectly alright."

"Are you new here"

"No, I'm here to pick up my brother for lunch"

We stood like that for a while. Then he helped me stand straight. He still had his arms wrapped around me. My hands were placed on his chest. I stared into his magnificent icy blue eyes. It was like I couldn't find the will to look away. I bit my lower lip. Then we got interrupted by someone.

"Felix…. Marinette"

I found the will finally and looked to my left. Adrien was standing there.

"Hi Adrien"

"Marinette. What a beautiful and unique name for a beautiful and unique young woman" he breathed.

I turned my attention back to him. His eyes reminded me of someone. Someone I used to know. But I couldn't place my finger on it. I continued to look at him.

"Adrien, we should get going if you want to eat. Please excuse me for I have a lunch date to attend with my brother."

He brought my hand to his lips. Then he turned my hand around and places a piece of paper in it and closed my hand.

They walked to their car and he waved bye.

"Bye" I sighed.

"Mari what was that about. You totally forgot to ask Adrien out."

"It's okay I'll do it another time."

We walked back to the bakery and went upstairs to put our stuff down.

"Mari, Alya can you please come help us down in the bakery you can eat afterwards. We may even get you the rest of the day off from school"

"I'm in" Alya said laughing.

"Sure mama. Let us just put our stuff down."

"Okay sweetie."

When ran up to my room and places our stuff down. I took my shoes off because they were killing my feet. All I had were socks which was okay because my parents owned the place.

I went to help Papa in the back and Alya went to help Mama in the front. We were baking and I opened the flour grabbed a pinch and wiped it on Papa's shirt. He grabbed a some and wiped it on my forehead, cheek and nose. Mama came in to get more pastries when she seen what was happening.

"Mari come in the front please. Alya and you need to take orders at tables while I run the front."

"Okay Mama"

I grabbed a notepad and pencil then wiped my hands on my apron. When I walked out I was about to go to a table that looked like they were still waiting. Then once again I was pulled away.

"You get table seven I'll get table four"

"Okay whatever"

I took out the pad and walked to table seven.

" Hi my names Marinette I'll be your waitress for this afternoon. What would you like " I asked.

"Marinette I didn't know you worked here."

My eyes lifted from the pad to find three young men sitting before me. Nino sitting right across from me, Adrien was sitting to my left and Felix was sitting to my right.

"Hey guys and yeah I don't really work here"

"Huh" Adrien said raising an eyebrow.

"Her parents own this place. Hi Aunt Sabine"

"Hello dear." my mom said smiling at Nino.

"Aunt?" Adrien asked.

"Me and Nino go way back. We grew up together. My parents and his parents were great friends. Just like with Alya" I said smiling.

"Wow, I didn't know that"

"Yup. So Marinette how about the Mari special"

"What? Who told- ALYA!" I scream.

She slowly made her way over. With a smug smile on her face.

"What's up buttercup" she said innocently.

"Uh-uh don't you play innocent with me. You told about the Mari special. You asked once to give him some but I specifically said to say it came from the store." I said slapping her shoulder.

"Whaaaaaa are you talking ab- Nino spilled didn't he"

"Uh-huh."

Her attention went to Nino as she glared at him. Adrien and Felix both laughed.

"Well I guess you guys can. But no one else is to know or I swear I will kill each one of you."

Alya started laughing

"Including you missy" I said pointing at Alya.

Her mouth zipped closed.

"Oh darling. Just so you boys know. She's serious." my mom chimed in.

"You got this covered" I asked gesturing to the other tables.

"There's someone who can help me" she said grabbing Nino by the shirt.

I smiled politely and walked to the kitchen.

While I was making the pastries I could hear them talking.

"Was she actually serious Alya" Nino asked.

"Oh yeah most definitely. That's why I was laughing but once she said me I got scared"

That made me giggle.

"So why did you order 15. Isn't that a bit much" Adrien asked

" Because once you have one your going to want to keep the other four"

"Yeah there like the best. You guys should be lucky. She only ever made it for me and once for Nino and her parents of course."

"What's in it" Adrien asked

"No one knows but her"

"Not even her parents." Felix said.

"Nope. She said she's keeping it a secret recipe for her children."

"Wow"Nino stated.

As I finished up I made some hot chocolate for everyone. I walked out with a tray filled with plates and cups. There was more flour on my cheeks and my outfit.

When I approached the table I seen an exhausted Nino and a laughing Alya, Adrien and Felix.

When I set the tray down Nino jolted up. Like as if seconds ago he wasn't exhausted. He dug in as well as Alya.

"Marinette you're not going to eat " Felix asked.

"No go ahead you two. I eat these and I'm getting tired of them"

When they took a bite their eyes shot open.

"Oh God there horrible aren't they. I probably forgot the sugar or the milk. Oh it's not cooked all the way. I fed you guys dough. Uncooked dough. Oh my god. I fed you uncooked dough"

"Mar chill. They have sugar and they're not uncooked." Alya said biting into it.

"Do you guys not like it."

Adrien and Felix both looked at me and smiled.

"These are amazing Marinette" They said in sync.

When they continued eating I snuck away with an extra plate I made for Tikki. I went up to my room and place the plate on the desk.

"Sorry for the long wait Tikki it was really busy today"

"It's okay Marinette. Did you ask Adrien out"

"No not yet."

"Well you better hurry. He might be leaving to go back to school and I heard you mom call the school getting you and Alya out."

"Okay well then I'll be right back."

I ran down the stairs and got there just in time.

"Adrien may I speak to you for a minute please"

"Sure " he said.

He followed me upstairs to the livingroom.

"So um…. I was umm… wonder if maybe… you wanted to go on…. Um a date…. Sometime" I said looking down at my feet.

"Marinette…. Your really sweet and kind and loving….. but umm…. I kinda…. Have feelings for someone else."

I smiled to try and keep the tears back.

"Oh...oh okay…. No problem… It was a stupid idea" I said and the tears broke through.

I turned and ran up the stairs. I closed the hatch and locked it.

"It was a stupid idea Tikki … it was a stupid idea" I cried. I leaned against the wall and slid down. I held my knees close and cried.

I heard the bell ring and I the car drive off. I just sat there crying. Then I heard a knock.

"Mari it's me" I hear Alya's voice.

I wiped my tears away and unlocked the hatch.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Did they leave."

She nodded.

"Oh to bad. I just needed to grab something."

"Sabine said we got excused from school. Do you want to talk about it."

I looked at her and smiled.

"Talk about what. Nothing wrong"

"Mari. Okay we don't have to talk about it"

"He said he has feelings for someone else" I broke down crying once again. I fell to my knees.

"How could I even think he would go out with me. It was a big risk and I took it. Now my life is over."

"Mari everything will be okay"

"No it won't. I have to live knowing he rejected me. I sit behind him in every class. I won't survive it."

"It's okay we can get through this together"

"Okay. I'll try. But can I have the rest of the day alone. So I can get through my thoughts"

"Yea. Just call me okay"

"okay"

We hugged and she left. I was alone and happy too. I knew he just broke my heart but he didn't know that.

I was finally time for patrol and I transformed. After I was finished I went to our meeting spot. Chat was already there. When I landed he turned to look at me. He had a rose in his hand.

"My Lady. I was wondering if you would paw-leas go on a date with me."

"I'm sorry Chat. I cant"

"Can't or won't" he hissed

"I can't Chat."

"Why Ladybug. Why can't you" he yelled

"Because Chat , I just cant" I yelled.

"That's not a good enough reason" he hissed.

" I can't fall for another Chat" I hissed back. By now tears were running down my mask.

I took my yo-yo our and swung away. I landed on a building then hears Chat land behind me.

"What do you mean another Chat."

"The Chat before you. He was my partner. I fell in love with him. I can't do it again."

"What do you mean."

"Tikki came to me when I was 13 years old. Three years ago. You only began this year. Three years ago she told me that I would have a partner. He was a black cat. When I first saw him I had him at a distance. Over the first year he would flirt with me. He was two years older than me. I fell in love with him. I thought he was in love with me. He showed it like you do. I was only 13. I slipped up and he may or may not have found out who I was last year. He…. He disappeared. I'm still not sure if he died or just ran away. I vowed when I seen you that I would never… fall for another Chat. So Chat was that a good enough explication for you" I cried.

I turned and left. He was just frozen there.

When I returned home I curled up on my bed. A while later I heard a tap at my window. I looked up and seen my partner.

"Good evening fair princess"

I opened the hatch and climbed up.

"Chat what are you doing here."

"I needed someone to talk to"

"What about Ladybug"

"She's the one I need to talk about"

"Okay come on in" I said jumping down onto my bed.

He jumped down as well. I sat back on my bed and patted for him to sit in front of me.

"Okay so what did you want to talk about"

"Ladybug said she was in love with the previous Chat."

"I know what that's like. Being heartbroken"

"Who hurt you princess"

"My… the second guy I fell in love with. He said he has feelings for someone else. So I have to let him go"

"I'm sorry that he hurt you princess. You couldn't have liked him that much, you said he was the second person you fell in love with. You must have just had a crush"

"No Chat, I loved him with all my heart. After the first guy I thought I would never be able to love again. But when i seen him. It was like an angel sent down to heal me. Then. . . Then I seen the pain he hid, all I wanted to do was hug him. Tell him that I cared. That I was there for him."

"How. How long have you felt that way"

"When I first seen him. There was this spark. But I guess I was wrong. I still care about him but maybe… maybe I was right, it _was_ a stupid idea."

"Everything will get better Princess. I promise you that"

" No it won't" I whispered.

Due to his cat-like hearing he turned around

"Why won't it."

"Because I can't go back. I can't face him."

"Go back tomorrow. Show him that your strong. Show him that he didn't hurt you. Show him… show him that he lost something amazing" he gently grabbed my chin and lifted my head to look at him.

"Show him, that he lost you"

"I'm nothing. He won't care. He loves someone else. I'm not that person"

"Just so him how amazing you are. Show him he lost something wonderful. Your worth it. Sadly it is getting late and you have school so I must take my departure. Princess your worth it." he kissed my cheek then jumped out the hatch above my bed.

My phone started vibrating and I rummaged through my bag looking for it when the piece of paper fell out.

I read the message first and it was from Alya.

 _Alya: hey girl are you doing okay. I know you said you wanted to be alone but you never said anything about texting_

 _Marinette: I'm good Alya. I'm going to sleep though so I'll see you in the morning_

 _Alya: okay I'll talk to you later_

I grabbed the paper from the floor and slowly opened it.

' _I love you… LB'_

It had his number on the bottom. But I just kept reading that line.

"No" I gasped.

I dropped the paper and Tikki flew down to grab it.

"Marinette, isn't this how Chat told you he loved you."

"Tikki. He's back" a tear escaped my eyes.

* * *

 **A/n: hey y'all so this entire story will be mainly about Marinette there may be times when I switch to Adrien and rarely to Felix. If it is Felix it's from the past**

 **Hope you enjoy this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remembrance**

"Tikki did you see who put this in my bag?" I asked as I continued to look at the paper.

"The only person I saw was that young blonde boy who caught you when you tripped." she responded. I looked up at her.

"That can't be right. He gave me this piece of paper" I said pulling out a folded paper from my pocket.

'Marinette, I do hope that you will accept my offer and go on a date with me' It read with his phone number at the bottom. I was smiling and I didn't exactly know why. Adrien had just rejected me. I just rejected Chat. Yet I was happy someone had asked me out.

I put his number in my phone and texted him really quick.

 _Marinette : Hey Felix, it's Marinette and yes I would love to go on a date with you._

It was like my body had a mind of its own. I started typing and I sent the message before I could actually process what I just said.

 _Felix : I'm so glad. I'll pick you up at 5:00 tomorrow. Goodnight m'lady._

 _Marinette : Goodnight fine Sir._

After that I went to bed and dozed off with a smile on my face. I had a date tomorrow. My first date.

* * *

 **Marinette's dream/memory:**

"M'lady" he said grabbing my shoulder.

"Chaton please. " I said grabbing my yo-yo.

"M'lady I must tell you something" he said urgently.

"Chaton. I'm tired from that akuma. " I said looking at him.

"Please Ladybug. It is very important" his voice seem to hold more urgency.

I nodded and he grabbed me by my waist. Next think I know we were rising above the ground. He had extended his baton and we were now high in the sky.

He leaned forward and we were going straight for a roof. He retracted his baton and we landed gracefully on the roof top.

"I also have something to tell you Chaton." I said as I sat down on the roof.

"Then go first LB, I still need to find the right words of how to say this" he said as he sat in front of me.

I nodded and cleared my throat.

"I… my feelings for you, they've grown. Uncontrollably." I said laying back and looking up at the sky.

"That's a good thing right?" he asked. I could hear the hurt in his voice. I sat up and looked at him.

"Of course it's a good thing. I'm in love with you Chaton… but" I looked down.

"But what?" he whispered.

" You won't love me. My civilian self. You love Ladybug. The part that wouldn't exist if Hawk Moth never came to Paris in the first place" I said as a couple tears rolled down.

"Of course I will. **I love** _ **you**_ … **LB**. All of you. I wouldn't care if you had burn marks across your entire body. I don't care if you're clumsy, or something i care about you. I love your kindness and i love you loving heart. I would still love you. I would still be with you. Just give me a chance. Please" he was actually serious. I could hear the love in his voice and when I looked him in the eyes I seen pure love.

He had just told me all that and he was actually really serious about it. I couldn't hold back anymore. I pulled him by his collar and kissed him. For a girl I was actually pretty strong. He was surprised by the sudden action but then he relaxed and this moment couldn't get any better.

* * *

I woke up with tears slowly making there way down my cheeks. He was my first kiss. My first love, but he wouldn't be my first date. He wouldn't be my first boyfriend. He would be my past.

I got up and got ready for school. When I was done I grabbed my bag and went to get my lunch.

"Sweetie school was canceled today." Mama said looking at the tv.

"What, why Mama?" I asked

" They found Aurore Beauréal's body by the school." she said with a sad expression.

"Mama, was she unconscious? What happened to her?" I asked thinking Akuma.

"No sweetie. She passed. They think she was attacked but there was no sign of struggle or blood. She was so young." she said looking back at the news.

"Mama I'm going to Alya's house if there's no school" I said standing up and heading to the door.

"Okay sweetie but please be careful. Stay out of the alleys." she said cautiously.

I giggled. "I will Mama I'll be back before dark" I said then left.

As I walked out to the street there was caution tape by the school. I went right to transform. Once I was transformed I landed next to an officer at the scene.

"Hello Sir. I just saw the news. Is the girl alright" I asked.

"Hello Ladybug, no she didn't survive what ever happened. Someone found her body next to this school and called us." He answered.

"Is it a possible akuma attack" I asked and he shook his head.

"No ma'am. There was no ruckus heard last night. We asked the close building. They said they didn't hear any screaming. No crying and no scrambling. We may think she was sick and just didn't know." he said pointing to the surrounding buildings

"Okay officer I'll leave you to your job but please contact me if anything else happens." I said before I walked away.

"Will ma'am" he said as I swung away.

When I de-transformed Tikki landed in my palms.

"Tikki do you think it was an akuma attack" I asked looking down at her. She shook her head.

"No Marinette. I couldn't feel anything. Even if it is though, she won't come back to life. She is gone forever" she said.

"So I can't save her even if it is an akuma. Why her though." I asked.

"I don't exactly know Marinette" Tikki said her normal demeanor gone. She was now sad.

She flew down to my purse without another word. I continued walking towards Alya's house, in my way over I had to pass the park. Adrien had a photoshoot there today. I put my head down and tried walking past them without him seeing me.

My luck today didn't like that.

"Marinette, wait. Can I talk to you please." he said running up to me. He grabbed my hand but quickly let go. "Will you please look at me?"

I turned around and faced him. His eyes staring back at mine. "I can't. I'm sorry Adrien " I said. Then turned and ran.

"Marinette please" he yelled but I ignored it. I still couldn't look at him. It hurt to much. I kept running until I finally made it to Alya's house. I walked up to the door and knocked. Alya's mom opened the door. I could hear Alya's sisters in the back.

"Hello darling, how are you doing" she said with a smile. She looked to be heading off to work.

"Mrs. Césaire is Alya home. School was canceled today and I wanted to see if she wanted to hang out" I said smiling.

"Oui, she's in her room getting ready. You should go tell her school was canceled, but if you'll excusez-moi I must get to work." she said. Then she went to her vehicle.

I waved and said "Merci, Mrs. Césaire". I then walked in and shut the door. I went to the staircase and waved to Mr. Césaire.

"Bonjour Monsieur Césaire" I said smiling as I passed his office.

"Bonjour Marinette" he replied waving back. I walked up the stairs and found my way to Alya's room. I knocked on the door.

"I'm almost done Papa." She replied. I opened the door.

"I'm almost done Papa" I said in mocking voice. She threw a small square black pillow at me and I laughed.

"Je vais te tuer" she yelled.

"That's a threat. I'll have Ladybug and Chat Noir take you away" I said trying to keep a straight face.

"I'll be okay with that. I'd get to kill you and see the famous dynamic duo" she said laughing.

'No, you'd only see Chat Noir if you killed me.' I thought to myself. I busted up laughing and she stared at me narrowing her eyes.

"What are you laughing at Mari?" she said stopping her laughter.

"Nothing." I said and continued laughing.

"Okay, whatever. Let's get to school before you make me late" she said grabbing her bag then she stopped when she looked at me. "Where's your bag?"

"School was canceled today. They found Aurore Beauréal's body by the school. They don't know what happened to her. They canceled the day though" I said looking down. I felt horrible Aurore was akumatized because she did win the weather girl contest.

"Well then let's go tell our class the news. I feel like we should be the ones to tell them" she said grabbing her jacket and placing her bag down.

"Oka-Wait the whole class?" I asked hesitating.

"Yeah. It's the right thing to do" she said pulling me out her bedroom door.

"How about I tell Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Mylene, Kim, Max, Alix, Nathaniel, Nino, Sabrina and Chloe. Then you get Adrien" I said as the light bulb in my head burnt out.

"No, we're going together. Sadly I must take up your offer of you telling Chloe, but you're coming with me to tell Adrien and the rest." she said glaring at me.

"Fine but let me take care of Chloe first. I really want to get her over with" I said walking past her.

"Okay I'll start with Rose. Meet up with me after your done" she said going left and I went right.

"Tikki, Chloe won't listen to me so let's transform." I said as I opened my purse.

After I transformed I swung towards Chloe place. The majors hotel. I landed on her balcony and knocked on her sliding glass door. She shrieked in happiness and ran to open the door.

"Ladybug, you came to see moi" She said gesturing to herself.

"I came to give you some news. Your school has been canceled today. Please be careful on the streets die to an urgent matter. Now excusez-moi I have an urgent need to take care of" I said and walked to the edge.

"Merci Ladybug, Merci. Au Revoir" she yelled as I swung away.

I landed on a roof and seen Alya walking towards Kim's house. Wow she was fast. I jumped into an alley and de-transformed. Tikki flew into my purse to re-energize.

I walked out and looked for Alya. She was already at his doorstep when I finally caught up with her. He had just closed the door when I walked up behind her.

"Dang girl you're fast" I said faking like I was out of breath. " Who have you covered already?"

"Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Mylene and Kim. Next is Max. Did you deal with Chloe?" she asked.

"Yeah you could say that. I had a favor owed to me" is all I said and we continued walking towards Max's house.

Ten to fifteen minutes later all we had was Nino and Adrien. "Alya I can't look at him" I said stopping dead in my tracks. "He hurt me and I know… I know he didn't mean to but he still did."

"I know girl but let him see that you can be strong. Let him see what he's missing out on" she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Heh. That's what a close friend of mine said last night. Thanks Alya" I said with a smile.

"Who is this close friend of yours that I don't know about?" She asked but I just kept walking.

We were at Nino's house now. He had just opened his door ready to go to school when he turned around and jumped.

"School was canceled due to a…. Urgent matter" I said looking down.

"Oh cool" Nino blurted out. " Not whatever the urgent matter is but that school was canceled."

"Yeah"I whispered.

"Anyways we're going to tell Adrien want to come? It can show Gabriel that you aren't a bad influence"Alya said sounding hopeful.

"Sure." he said and we walked to the Agreste Mansion.

I pressed the little buzzer.

"Hello, how may I help you" A woman's voice came over the intercom.

"Hi we're from Adrien's class and we need to tell him something very important please" I said.

The lady didn't say anything else she just pressed a button and the gates opened.

We walked to the front door. I stopped.

"It's okay Mari" Alya said trying to comfort me. I gave a firm nod then knocked.

Felix opened the door. He smiled and motioned for them to come in.

"I know we have a date later but I did expect a visit" he said with a wink.

I started blushing and looked down at my feet.

"Actually we came to tell Adrien something" Alya said saving me. Then she gave me the ' you have a lot of explaining to do ' look. I just smiled.

"Aww, now my coeur est brisé" he said placing his hand over his heart.

I giggled and said "pauvre garçon how can I make it up to you" I said teasingly.

"A kiss m'lady" he joked. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Now please excusez nous." Alya said pulling me away from him and going towards Adrien's room. When we got to his door I froze.

"Alya je ne peux pas" I said. " Cela fait encore mal "

"Girl everything will be okay because, you have a date, and if he dare does anything you don't want I will hit him okay" she said reaching out for the door.

I took a deep breath nodded and she opened the door Adrien was picking up his bag getting ready to leave.

"Dude no school today. It was canceled due to some 'Urgent matter'" he said quoting my words.

Then Adrien's attention was drawn to me. I could see regret in his eyes but I couldn't stand it anymore. If I continued to look at him I'd forget I was mad. I would forgive him like that. This time that's not what I was going to do. I turned on my heel and ran out of the room.

On the stairs I tripped and fell down them. When opened my eyes I was in Felix's arms.

"M'lady are you alright. You feel so I'm taking you home. We can call a raincheck" he said with a sad smile.

"No… no I'm fine. It was just a fall. I've had worse. Come one we can go early I have the day off from school" I said smiling at him.

He placed me down and held out his arm. I gently grabbed his arm and we walked down the sidewalk to a little ice cream shop on the corner. He got me a vanilla ice cream cone and himself a chocolate one. We walked in the park eating the ice cream.

"I know this isn't much but I didn't exactly know if you'd want to go to a fancy restaurant." he said using his free hand to rub the back of his neck. ' I guess that little action runs in the family' I thought to myself.

"No, Felix this is perfect. Well of course I wouldn't know. I mean this is my fist date. I wasn't even sure what to do. Um ….. I mean uh… your great… I mean… it's great" I stuttered. I looked down at my feet and we continued to walk. We were holding hands.

He life his arm and put it around my neck still holding my hand. "I'm glad. And really, I'm your first date?"

"Yeah, my first date, but you weren't supposed to know that." I said with a sheepish grin.

"It's alright with me. It just makes this even better."

We passed by a store that sold TV's and on the news that said the found another body. Except this time they were with two others. We stopped to see. Alya and Adrien were being asked questions and an ambulance carried Nino.

"Nino, we have to go" I said. He nodded and we ran down to the street. As we got there the ambulance had just left. Alya and Adrien were shocked about it still.

* * *

 **A/n: hey my lovlies. I hope this chapter was a little better than the last one. Please tell me what you think. I really feel inspired by you guys. I have another story if none of you have seen it. It's called Immortal Love, I could love your guy's feedback**

 **Thanks Bye y'all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remembrance**

"What happened Alya" I said as we arrived. They turned to look at us and seen we were still holding hands. Adrien just kept looking at us. From our hands to me then to Felix. Alya had tears in her eyes. I let go of Felix's hand and ran up to her. I wrapped her in a big hug and she cried into my shoulder.

"What happened" I asked rubbing her back soothingly.

"We were walking….. me and Adrien…. We were talking…. Nino had stopped for some …. Reason, then we heard a….. a thump….. Nino collapsed…." she said crying.

"Let's go to the hospital."I said and we started walking in that direction. Adrien and Felix followed not far behind us. I could hear them talking but I couldn't make out the words.

We arrived at the hospital. We went to the front desk. "Hello we're here to see Nino please."

"Ah yes the boy that just came in. He's in room 102"

"Merci" I said and waved to her.

We walked to the elevator. The time was 12:43. Adrien and Felix followed behind again. When we got in the elevator they stopped. I shook it off.

When the elevator doors opened we made our way to his room. My phone read 12:46.

When we got to his room Alya sat right next to him. He had a bunch of machines hooked up to him.

His mother was talking, arguing, with the doctor.

"My son is perfectly fine. I don't want him hooked up to any machine's." I could hear her muffled voice.

"Ma'am with all due respect he is-" he was cut of by Nino's mom.

"Take him off the machines" she hissed.

He told a nurse something and she came into the room.

She went over to the machines and started to unhook them. As soon as she began he started to have a seizure.

"We need you all to exit the room please" the nurse told us. We got up and exited. A bunch of other nurses entered and so did the doctor.

I could only hear them muffled like everyone else. The time was 12:59.

Three minutes later the doctor stopped.

"Time of death 13:02" he said removing his cap and walking to the door.

Alya was looking in the window. She was crying.

"Alya-" I said but got cut off when she dashed into the room. I ran after her. When I enter the room she was sitting on the side of the bed holding Nino. Adrien. Was still on the other side of the window. He couldn't take his eyes off Nino's body. He had tears running non stop down his cheeks.

I began crying seeing Nino. Limp, lifeless.

Alya was rocking back and forth.

"I'm here Nino…. I'm here…. P-please open your eyes. I'm here…. Just open your eyes….. please Nino. I love you…. I need to tell you…. That I love you" she cried.

I walked out of the room I walked to the restrooms. I checked to see if anyone was in here. When I was sure no one was I locked the door.

"Tikki what's going on. First Aurore now Nino. This couldn't just be a coincidence."I cried

"I don't think it is Marinette. The thing is I don't feel any akuma. It's like they never existed." she said.

"I can't bring him back can I?" I asked as tears dripped down.

"No Marinette, you can't" she said.

"But my best friend, she's heartbroken and I can't fix it." I continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Marinette " she said then flew back to my purse. I unlocked the door and cried. I couldn't save them. Then I Ran Into someone.

"Are you okay Marinette" the person asked. I looked up and seen Felix. I started to break down. I fell to my knees. He kneeled down in front of me.

"I couldn't… I couldn't save them"I cried. I wrapped my arms around his chest. "I couldn't save them….. my best friend is heartbroken because…. Because I couldn't save them."

He held me in his arms not moving. He tightened his hold on me. I looked up to see if Adrien was okay after what just happened. He had a blank look on his face when he turned towards us.

"It wasn't your fault Marinette" he whispered. He kissed my forehead and Adrien seen. When I looked up at him he had a look on his face. I couldn't tell what it was because as soon as I looked up he dashed off. I let go of Felix and ran after him.

"Adrien!" I yelled. He got in the elevator but I was to late. The doors closed. I looked around and found the stairs I ran down. Floor by floor. As I got to the main floor I pushed through the door and seen him run out of the elevator.

I lost him after a couple blocks. I decided to keep looking. When I turned the corner he was sitting on a bench in the park next to my house.

I slowly made my way to him. "Adrien, what's wrong?" I asked sincerely.

"My best friend…. He just died, out of the blue. Then you" he cried.

"Me? What about me?" I asked confused.

"I can't stand it. I can't stand seeing you with him" he said turning his head.

"With Felix? Why Adrien? You think I'm gonna hurt him. You think I'm just using him or is it the fact that you can't stand to see me happy" I hissed.

"Yes Felix. I'm afraid he'll hurt you. Because ….I love you" he said looking at me.

"You can't love me" I hissed as my eyes formed tears.

"Why not. I already do." he said.

"You can't love me. You broke my heart. Saying you had feelings for someone already. I couldn't bare to look at you. I would forgive you to easily. You hurt me and now you're saying you love me." I cried.

"I told you that because I seen the way Felix looked at you. I haven't seen him look that happy since two years ago. I wanted him to be happy and you looked like you liked him too" I said looking at the floor.

"That makes it worse. You put my happiness with you aside so your brother could be happy. You broke my heart so your brother could be happy. You were right I did find him attractive, but _I_ loved **you** " I cried. I stood up and turned. Adrien grabbed my wrist.

"Please Marinette" he whispered.

"I'm sorry for you loss. He was my friend too. He was like my brother, now if you'll excuse me. My best friend needs me." I said pulling my arm away and continuing to walk away.

* * *

 **A/n: wow such drama. Who knew that was going to happen…. Me that's who. I'm really sorry if you liked Nino. I always wanted Nino to be with Alya but my story changed a little. More like a lot. Sorry the chapter s so short.**

 **Hope you review. Also I really hope you like it.**

 **Bye y'all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remembrance**

I was up against a wall. Two arms blocking me. His lips were centimeters away from mine. His hot breath against my lips. His body against me.

I couldn't move or speak. His hair was all wet and began dripping onto my cheek. His eyes peered into mine. At any given moment I could fall to the ground.

"I love you" he said

He looked at my lips and my breath hitched. He pushed his lips against mine and it was like the new years. Fireworks everywhere. I didn't know why but I felt a spark as soon as our bodies touched. He pushed more.

 _You're probably wondering how I got into this position and who it was that was kissing me. Well let's start from after I began walking away._

* * *

I walked away from him at first but then I began running. I was a couple blocks from the hospital when I seen a man walking and then collapse. He was wearing a brown suit jacket and his hair was in a bun.

He looked familiar. I ran up to him and seen his had brown eyes and a soul patch. Theo Barbeau. He was akumatized and turned into copycat.

I checked for a pulse but there wasn't one. At least not one I could feel. I pulled out my phone and dialed for an ambulance.

"Theo!" a woman yelled as she ran over to where I was. "What happened? Who are you? Is he alright?" the woman asked.

"I'm Marinette, I was walking when he collapsed so I called for an ambulance." I responded. She looked up at me.

"Thank you" she said with are sad smile.

"What for?" I asked.

"You didn't leave him. You called for an ambulance. Look around everyone sees him…. But they don't stop." she responded.

"It's no problem" I answered.

I watched as the ambulance drove off with Theo and that woman in the back. Then I began walking towards the hospital again.

* * *

When I arrived she had walked home. Felix had left to find Adrien and me if he could. I ran towards her house and found her not far. She was slowly making her way home.

"Alya" I whispered loud enough for her to hear me. She turned around and she began breaking.

"Mari….. I was going…. Going to tell him….. that I loved him….. now I can't…." she cried.

I pulled her towards me in a hug. " It's going to be alright" I whispered. More to myself for reassurance. I walked her home and then I made my way home.

I was walking and almost there when I heard something in the alley. Mama always said to stay out of the alleys but what if someone's hurt.

"Marinette, don't go in there. It's giving off a bad vibe" Tikki whispered.

I gave a firm nod and continued walking when I heard someone walking. They were getting a little faster.

"Hey girly. I'm going to get you" he whispered. I turned around. 'You never turn around you start running' my inner thought said. I did anyways. There was a random drunk looking at me with a scary expression. He was about Papa's age.

"Girly, don't make it hard on yourself just come on over here" he said. I shook my head no. He began to walk towards me. He looked more balanced than a normal drunk would.

"Get away from me you drunk" I hissed. He began laughing.

"A feisty one you are. It's a good thing i'm not drunk." he laughed. Then he began running towards me. I was frozen with fear.

"Run!" Tikki whispered. Which brought me out of my frozen state and I began running. I was only a few blocks from home. I could probably find help on my way. It wasn't that late but it was dark. Maybe Chat would be out and about then come to my rescue. I ran for dear life.

"I promise if I get out of this unharmed I'll make amends with Adrien. I swear" she whispered to herself. Just as she finished off she was lifted into the air.

"Oh mon Dieu!" I scream as I was lifted into the air.

" Princess, saying dieux name in vain." he said as we landed on a roof.

"Well if you warned me then I would have been prepared now wouldn't I." I responded.

"I just saved you and now you're complaining that I didn't warn you" he said jokingly. Then we landed on a roof not far from the bakery.

"Wh-ahhh"I began but was cut off by him lifting me bridal style and running. He jumped which only made me scream louder.

"If you want to get home safely then you need to stop screaming. You're going to wake up all of Paris."He said.

I shut my mouth and close my eyes. I thought of anything other than the possibility of being dropped.

When I closed my eyes I remembered my words right before I was saved. I have to make amends with Adrien. The one who broke my heart. The one who I've been in love with for a long time.

Finally we landed on my terrace. I opened my eyes and he set me down.

"Princess you need to purr-omise me not to get into anymore trouble." he said.

"I promise, cats honor." I responded.

"Well I shall take my leave…. But before I go I just wanted to tell you I heard your promise. It's going to start raining soon so you may want to get going. I seen him about a block back that way" he said pointing to the direction we just came from.

"What…. I don't kno-fine well then get going so I can go." I said. " By the way. Thanks" I whispered and kissed his cheek. He extended his baton and left.

Once he was gone I ran in and grabbed my jacket. I climbed onto the roof and went down the ladder in the back.

I ran in the direction he pointed to. About a block in a half later I found Adrien walking slumped over.

"Adrien" I said. He spun around and looked sad.

"I need to talk to you. It's very important" I said looking up at him.

"Now you want to talk?"he hissed. "I needed to talk to you to."

"No you talked and I listened. After you were done I walked away!" I exclaimed.

People were stopping on the other side of the road pulling out their phones. He grabbed me by my arm and yanked me someplace. I didn't exactly know what was going on at the time. When we came to a stop we were in an alley. I looked around cautiously.

"Why do you get to choose when we talk" he hissed.

"You don't get to be mad at me. I should be mad at you. You put me through a lot. Now you're yelling at me!" I hissed back.

"I have the right to be mad. You walked away from me. You left me!" he replied.

"Because you broke _my_ heart. **You** ripped me to pieces, And all you see is I left you. You were going to give me up without talking to me first. You were gonna let your brother have me without discussing it with **me!** " I yelled.

"It was for your happiness!" he exclaimed.

"How would you know what would make me happy. I wanted _you_ , not him!" I scream. Tears filled my vision then I felt a drop of water on my cheek. I looked up and it began raining.

"I know you more than you know" he yelled back.

"You know nothing about me Adrien Agreste. I made a promise to make amends with you. I don't break my promises but right now you are making that very hard. I…. I finally found the courage to ask you out and…. And you rejected me" I spat. " Then you tell me you love me….. then you said you rejected me so your brother could be happy. What about me. WHAT ABOUT ME!" I scream.

He began walking towards me. Stalking my every move like I was his prey. He pushed me against the wall.

I was up against a wall. Two arms blocking me. His lips were centimeters away from mine. His hot breath against my lips. His body against me.

I couldn't move or speak. His hair was all wet and began dripping onto my cheek. His eyes peered into mine. At any given moment I could fall to the ground.

"I love you" he said

He looked at my lips and my breath hitched. He pushed his lips against mine and it was like the new years. Fireworks everywhere.

I didn't know why but I felt a spark as soon as our bodies touched. He pushed more. I was shocked but once he pushed against me I couldn't handle it.

My arms flew around his neck. My fingers entangled in his hair. Adrien Agreste was kissing me. I couldn't process it fully. The next thing I knew. My legs were wrapped around him he was holding me up by my thighs.

I felt like he was to far so I pulled him closer. Then I pulled away for air.

The last thing I remember is now. I was laying in a bed. Naked with only a sheet covering me. In a hotel. With a sleeping blonde model next to me. Tikki flew over to me.

"Marinette, you were supposed to make amends not sleep with him." she scolded. I was still trying to process all of what happened. "Marinette, you need to go home."

"I can't just leave him." I said then sat up.

I grabbed my phone from the dresser.

 _Marinette: mama I'm going to stay with Alya. I'll be home before dinner tomorrow._

 _Mama: Alright sweetie stay safe_

* * *

 _Marinette: Hey Alya, can you cover for me. If my mom asks I was over at your place tonight. I'll come bye in the morning and explain._

 _Alya: sure girl what are best friends for._

 _Marinette: thanks I'll see you in the morning._

I set my phone down and got up. The sheet still wrapped around me. I walking into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror.

"Tikki what did I just do" I asked as a rhetorical question.

"Well you slept with Adri-that was a rhetorical question wasn't it" she said smiling. I nodded.

I turned on the sink and washed my face. " Maybe it's all a dream and I'll wake up" I said.

When I opened my eyes I was still in the bathroom. It wasn't a dream. It actually happened.

I slept with Adrien Agreste.

 _I_ slept with Adrien Agreste

I slept with _Adrien Agreste_

 _I slept with Adrien Agreste!_

I was panicking. I went back to the bed and Adrien was looking at me. He smiled and I laid down next to him.

"I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted" he said as he looked a little sad.

"No, it was perfect. I'm just a little confused. I love you but your brother…" I trailed off.

"It's okay. I love you too but I can't be in a relationship with you either" he whispered. "It'll make Chloe have a reason to kill you"

"But do you see that. Your reason is so I don't die. Mine is because I'm confused about this whole situation." I responded.

"How about we just lay here and cherish this moment until the morning then we'll discuss it." he whispered. I nodded and he pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and slowly dozed off.

* * *

As I slowly woke up I turned my head to face Adrien. I opened my eyes to look at him but when I did he was gone. I seen a note on his pillow and grabbed it.

'Marinette,

I want you to know that I love you. I'm sorry it had to be this way. I hope my brother treats you good because if he didn't then I would have to beat him up myself. You deserve the best and I don't think I'm the best for you.

I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want to be with you it's that I'm not worth your time

I hope we can still be friends since I lost my best friend. If not I understand. I'll see you at school

Adrien'

I crumpled the note and brought my knees up to my chest and began crying.

"Marinette, I think you should go see Alya" Tikki said looking concerned. I nodded and wiped my tears.

I got in the shower. After I got dressed and fixed my hair. I grabbed my bag and my coat then walked to the door.

This is always going to be the place Adrien and I slept together at. I turned back to the door and walked out.

I walked to Alya's house and knocked on the door. Alya opened it and dragged me down the stairs.

"Were we going?" I asked.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "School, girl are you feelin alright. We got to stop at your place and grab your bag. Then your going t explain why I'm your cover." she said and grabbed my hand.

I totally forgot today was a school day. With everything else going on.

Alya's phone started going off. The news.

"Can you believe it. Three people dead and no one nows the cause. Well tune you in later with updates" her phone said. That changed Alya's expression.

"It wasn't a dream was it" she asked.

"No, Alya it wasn't" I replied.

"It's okay. He's in a better place." she said with a sad smile.

"Wait, three?" I questioned.

"Yeah last night Theo, the one that built the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue, died. No one knows the cause. His fiancé said he collapsed when she was getting coffee for the both of them." she responded.

"I called the ambulance for him. They should have gotten him there on time. This is becoming more and more not so much a coincidence." I said.

"What do you mean?" Alya asked.

"First Aurore, then…. Nino….. now Theo. They were the first three akuma victims. I have a feeling it has something to do with that" I said.

"I think your just thinking to much into it. Plus I don't want to think that because I was an akuma victim" she said as we entered the bakery.

I ran up to grab my bag then we left to school. School wasn't going to start for another 30 minutes so we went into the library.

"So now tell me why you needed me to cover you" she whispered.

"I may or may not have slept with someone last night….." I whispered back with my eyes closed. I waited for it. For her to yell, hit, something, but nothing came. I opened one eye for a peek and she was frozen. "Alya?" I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"YOU WHAT?!" she yelled. The librarian looked at us. We smiled and she dragged me out of the library. "YOU WHAT?!" she repeated.

"Shh Alya, everyone's going to hear." I whispered. She looked at me.

"You what?!" she said in a much calmer voice. That was a bad sign.

"Isleptwithsomeonelastnight" I said as fast as I could.

"With who?" she asked.

"It may have been because we were both upset, and sad and we just lost our friend and he said he loved me and I love him, then one thing led to another. He pushed me against a wall and we started making out then we ended up in a hotel room." I said.

"ADRIEN?!" she yelled.

"Shhh he's going to think you're calling him" I said.

"That's the point. ADRIEN AGRESTE!" she yelled once again. The next thing I saw was Adrien walking up the stairs.

"You. Him. Goners. Explain" she said.

I was about to explain when the bell rang.

"We will finish this conversation after school" she said then grabbed my arm and walked to class.

* * *

Class was almost over when I heard someone fall over. Then I heard someone scream.

I went to turn but as I did I seen Alix falling down the stairs. She landed right in front of the teachers desk.

"Alix Kubdel stop messing around and get back to your seat." the teacher yelled "Miss Kubdel, I give you five seconds or you go to the principal's office."

I got out of my seat and ran down to her. I turned her around and seen her eyes. They were light grey, almost white. I checked for a pulse but there wasn't one.

* * *

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ **Oh mon Dieu: oh my god**_

 _ **Dieux:God's**_

* * *

 **A/n: I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes. I'm alternating from two stories and I try to post a chapter for each one every other day. So when the dead line gets closer I skim through it an may miss some so please, make do. I've also had some family problems and I'm trying not to let that get on the way of my stories.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading and I do hope you review. I'm so thankful for when you tell me my mistakes so I can fix them and I love what you guys think of my stories**

 **Bye y'all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remembrance**

I looked around the classroom. She was in her seat alone. There was no one behind or next to her.

"Miss Kubdel, you have three seconds or its suspension." the teacher hissed.

"I don't feel a heartbeat?" I muttered.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, don't acknowledge her behavior." Ms. Mendeleiev said towards me.

"She's not breathing. I can't feel a heartbeat" I blurted out.

She came over and checked her wrist. Then pulled out her phone and dialed for an ambulance.

* * *

The police came as well as her dad and brother. We were all questioned of what we were doing at the time of the incident.

After about an hour or so they called her time of death at 1:04 pm. They still don't know the cause.

We were all in a little daze from the recent incidents. Aurore, Nino, Theo and now Alix.

"Who's next Xavier Ramier. That would be something" I whispered more to myself but Alya heard.

"Yeah, buts it's also bad because…. If he's next…. Then I'm not far behind" she said.

"Don't say that. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. We won't jump to conclusions." I said.

"I already did" she whispered and walked out the door. I looked down and continued walking. School was canceled from the Alix incident.

As I walked out I caught a glimpse of Adrien walking towards me and prayed he didn't come talk to me.

"Marinette, may I talk to you?" I heard him ask. I turned around and looked him in the eyes, but I couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry I can't, maybe um…. Later…. I need to think right now. Please I'll be sure to talk to you soon." I said and ran out the front doors.

I collided with someone as I stepped out of the door. We stumbled down the stairs. I looked up and seen Felix staring down at me.

"Marinette, just the person I was looking for." he said .

"Y-you were looking for m-m-me?" I asked as I felt my cheeks burn.

"Yeah. I was kinda wondering if you wanted to… um get lunch together?" he asked as he rose up. I nodded and he put out a hand. When I placed my hand in his I felt this shock.

He slowly lifted me to my feet and we walked down the road together. I turned and seen Adrien walking down the stairs and get into his car.

"I'm sorry about your friends" he said softly.

"Thanks, it's okay though. They don't have to suffer" I whispered.

"Yeah" he said giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So where we going?" I asked like a child who was just given ice cream.

"Well our last date wasn't really like a date so I wanted our second date to be a proper date." he said looking away.

I smiled but then realized something. " I'm not dressed properly. Can we stop by the bakery so I can change?" I asked panicking.

He smiled and held a door open for me to enter. When I looked up I seen Mama and Papa behind the counter. "Of course. Anything for you" he whispered.

I waved to my parents and we headed up. We entered the living room and I motioned for him to sit down. " I'll be down in a jiffy." I said running up the stairs.

When I got up to my room I closed the hatch and looked through all my clothes. "Tikki I have nothing to wear." I complained.

"Yes you do." she said. I looked in her direction and she was standing in the dresser filled with my creations. "This one right here is perfect." she continued pointing at the dress at the top of the pile.

I pulled it out. It was elegant and breathtaking, but it was also simple and not to much. I put it on and grabbed a pair of my boots.

As I looked in the mirror the dress looked amazing. It had buttons from the top to my bellybutton. It was a light grey. It went down to my ankles and has a cut on the side showing the side of my leg. It showed my figure we'll and it looked elegant enough if we go to an expensive place and it looked casual enough if we go to a cafe or something not so fancy.

Normally I didn't wear makeup but I ran in the bathroom and fixed my eyebrows a little. Then did my eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and my lipstick.

I took my hair out of the twin tails they were already in and brushed it out. After there was no tangles I pulled it up into a ponytail. Then into a bun.

As soon as I put some pins in my bun I walked downstairs. Felix was talking to mama.

"Ah yes it's a wonder-wow! Marinette you look amazingly beautiful." Felix said as he caught sight of me.

"Sweetie you look wonderful" Mama said smiling. "Well you two should get going I don't want to keep you from your date."

He held out his arm and I placed my hand on his bicep. We walked down the stairs to the bakery. When Papa looked at us he smiled.

I looked at the crowd that packed the bakery when one face caught my attention. He was a little old man short with dark brown eyes. His hair is gray, and he has a mustache and a small pointed beard.

"That was the man I helped the first day of school" I said.

"Did you say something? It's pretty crowded in here" he asked. I shook my head no and turned around.

"Let's go the back way, there is no chance of us getting past them" I said and we headed to the back door.

We walked through the door and began walking somewhere.

"So where we going?" I asked again.

"That's a surprise" he said. He placed his arm around my neck and I put my arm behind his back. When we arrived I looked up and seen we were at the Eiffel Tower.

We went up to the restaurant and got seated.

"This place is amazing!" I exclaimed looking at the view.

"It's not close to as amazing as you" he said. I could feel my face heat up and smiled.

We ate and talked. It was amazing. "Marinette, I um… actually had a purpose for asking you out again… I um was… wanted to know. Will you be my… Girlfriend?" he asked shyly while rubbing the back of his neck.

My thoughts went back to what Adrien's note said. ' _He hopes his brother treats me well. He thinks Felix is the best for me_ '. I was being nudged by Tikki.

"Yes! I mean mhm. I'll be your girlfriend." I said a little too enthusiastic. We finished our meals. I went to pay half of the bill but h stopped me.

"You're my girlfriend now, I'm not allowing you to pay for anything" he said handing the waitress money.

"But Felix, I feel horrible" I said pouting.

"To bad. You better get used to it though because that isn't going to be the last time." he said and grabbed my hand.

* * *

We took a long walk in the park then he began to walk me home.

"I'm glad you said yes" he whispered. I smiled and looked at him.

"I am too" I whispered back.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

"I had an amazing time, Felix." I said and squeezed his hand. He put his arm around my neck and our hands were still interlocked.

"I'm glad" he said. He walked me up to the door step and we stood there for a couple of seconds.

"I really hope our next date will be soon" I said looking up at him.

"It will" he responded. " Marinette?" he said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"May I kiss you?" he asked sweetly.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said pushing myself to my tiptoes. He leaned down and our lips met. My arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled me a little closer. Then we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Which was weird due to us being outside.

"Well I'll see you later" I whispered. "You should meet me after school tomorrow and we can go for a walk."

"I'd love that." he said then kissed my cheek.

I opened the door and he walked away slowly. When I closed the door I leaned against it and let out a sigh.

* * *

 **A/n: guys watcha think. I made a chapter with only one death this time. I hope you guys liked it. I may not be able to get another chapter in for a couple of days. I will try my hardest to get you the next episode before modal though.**

 **Please leave reviews. I'm also sorry this one's a little short. It's due to a bunch of stuff but y'all don't want to hear about that so anyways I hope yoy really like it**

 **Bye y'all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: hey guys I'm so sorry the last chapter was really rushed. And I'm really sorry if you guys think they are too young for sleeping together but that is part of the story. Some may think she's supposed to be with Adrien which I totally ship but in this story the relationship between Felix and Marinette is very very important. I can't give too much information because then it wouldn't be shocking for what's to come. Please bare with me. Felix and Marinette's date was a little fast but I couldn't think much due to my sickness.**

 **After the story I'll explain a little bit more, but I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Remembrance**

I slowly made my way up to my room. I couldn't think straight. I barely met Felix but it feels like I've known him for years. As soon as I entered my room I was attacked.

Not the bad attacked. No, the best best friend attack. Though now that I think of it, it's much worse.

"You totally just went on a second date with Felix, now tell me everything."Alya squealed.

"Umm… he asked me….to um be his…. Girlfriend"I said shyly.

"Ohhhh…. Myyyy…. Gosh" she yelled. "Mari's got a boyfriend" she sung while doing a little dance.

"Shut up!" I said. "That's not funny stop it. Plus what are you doing here it's like 9 at night"

"I'm here on a very important mission!" She said straightening up and going serious. "You never explained what happened between you and Adrien!"

"It's not really a story I want to tell. Adrien and I spent the night together. We were supposed to talk but he left before I woke up. That's all, no big deal….." I said " Besides I'm with Felix now. He's perfect, he treats me like a princess. I'm with him."

"It's okay girl, we don't have to talk about that. I fact that wasn't even the mission." she said.

"Then what's this 'important mission'?" I asked.

"This weird thing that's happening, I figured out the pattern. In school you told me they were akuma victims, I thought maybe just maybe it was a coincidence. That was until Alix. First Aurore then…. Nino….. then Theo then Alix next is Xavier Ramier. If this pattern is correct then after Xavier is me" She said.

"No… no I'm not going to let you die. Xavier probably isn't even going to die." I said. "I'm not going to let you go!"

"I'm it's fate then you have to." she said with a sad smile. Tears filled her eyes. "I had to say goodbye to everyone just in case. You were the first one I wanted to say bye to."

"No, your not saying bye to me. I'm going to be with you everywhere you go. I'm going to make sure that you're alright." I said pulling her into a hug" I promise!"

* * *

After a while she went home. I was going to protect her. I was going to make sure she didn't end up like the rest.

"Marinette, you can't intervene with fate. Fate is what we live by" Tikki said with a small smile.

"No Tikki, she can't die. I'll make sure of it." I said.

I got ready for bed and was about to get into bed when my phone vibrated. I looked at it and it was the news.

" _This just in the crazy man that feed the pigeons has just past away. He was being escorted out of a near park when he suddenly collapsed. The recent deaths of unknown causes are: Aurore, Nino, Theo, Alix and now Xavier. If anyone has any information about the cause please contact us._ "

My insides began to turn. I was right, the akuma victims were dying from unknown causes.

I laid down and as I was thinking I fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up by my alarm. I turned it off then closed my eyes again. When my mind went to Xavier's death my eyes shot open. I needed to protect Alya from whatever was happening. I got dressed grabbed my bag and purse then ran out the door.

"Marinette, slow down you almost got hit by a car" Tikki said concerned.

"I'm alright Tikki, I just need to make sure Alya's okay." I whispered.

When I got to school I seen Alya and ran up to her.

"Hey girl, let's head to class" She said. I locked arms with her and pulled her along with me. " Girl, what the heck are ya doin?"

"Nothing let's just get going" I said.

She shrugged her shoulders then we began walking towards the class.

When we arrived my eyes went from Nino's seat to Alix's then to Alya.

When we got to our seats the bell rang and Adrien rushed in. He waved to us but I didn't wave back.

* * *

Class finally ended and we began packing our stuff. "Hey girl did you see the news?" she asked I could hear the sadness in her voice. I stiffened at her words. "I'm taking that as a yes. Don't worry you'll be with me until it my time to go."

"How can you talk like that!" I hissed. "You're my best friend I can't just wait for your ' time '" I said and began to cry. Everyone's eyes turned to us. " I can't just let you die without trying to save you first"

She wrapped her arms around me and I began to cry in her shoulder. "I can't lose you Alya, your my best friend!"

"If it's fate then there's nothing you can do. I'll be okay." she whispered.

"How can fate be so cruel?" I cried.

"Fate is beyond our control. It's destined to happen. It might just be our karma finally catching up to us." She said.

"It's not time to joke Alya! You're the person who made me who I am today. Without you I'm nothing" I continued to cry.

"You are more than that! Marinette you have a whole life ahead of you. Live it for the both of us." She whispered.

"Alya you do too! Why can't you see that! You need to live as well!" I exclaimed.

"I do see that, but I'm going to be with Nino."She said with a sad smile. "I'm going to be with the guy I love. I'm going to be happy."

"You're going to be happy without me? I feel selfish for saying that but, what am I supposed to do without you?" I said.

"Let's spend as much time together and when the time comes we'll see if you can save me. Marinette, you will always be my best friend but you can't intervene with destiny." she said putting her backpack on. I picked mine up and she pulled me out the room. Everyone's eyes were still on us.

As we walked to the front doors I began crying more. She gently began rubbing my shoulder in calming motions. "It's alright I'm here right now" she said.

We left the building and began walking to the bakery. "But for how long!" I whispered.

"Long enough" she said.

We walked in and we're greeted by my mom and dad. "Hey girls go on up and I'll bring some food" Mama said.

"Okay Sabine" Alya said and we headed up the stairs. Once we got to my room I sat down on my computer chair and she sat on my chaise. "How about we play a game?" she asked with a smile.

"What kind of game?"I asked trying to calm down.

"Hmm…. Oh I know. Let's just relive past memories." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked wiping my final tears away.

"Let's talk about our old memories. Like childhood, when we were young." she said. I smiled and nodded. "Okay you first girl."

"Hmm… oh this one time when we were about 11 years old. You found a turtle walking on the sidewalk, then you picked it up and took it home. Sadly you couldn't keep him so you thought running away would work. You ran away to here. You came here and we took care of the turtle but then we had to give him back to his owner. A really cute 11 year old you had a crush on" I said and we both laughed. That was the first time we laughed since Nino and Alix.

"Okay my turn…. Hmm…..what about 2 years ago when you seen this boy. He had blonde hair and grey eyes. He was about two years older than you and you claimed he was Chat Noir. So we tried getting them together but it never worked. That's when I decided to do the Ladyblog" She said. I looked at her and we laughed again . "Okay your turn now."

"Okay, remember that day on summer break when mama and Papa let us throw a party but it was so hot that we bailed and went to the pool then everyone did the same and the party started getting better." I said.

"Oh yeah we thought it was funny that the hosts of the party vanish, then everyone found us. We were so busted" She said causing me to laugh again.

"Hey I'll be right back I got to use the restroom." She said and walked into the bathroom. I looked over at the door with a sad smile. She's my best friend I'm going to do everything in my power to protect her but first things first.

"Tikki" I whispered. She popped her head out from my jacket." I'm going to tell her. She's my best friend, I kept it a secret long enough. She deserves to know" I said.

"Okay Marinette, if you think she deserves to know then you're right" She said and smiled. I petted her head and she giggled. She went into my jacket once again. I looked at the door and seen this small little flash.

"She must be taking a picture, huh I wonder what for" I said but then hear a thump. My eyes shot to the door. Some of her ombre hair peeked out from the bottom of the door. I jumped up and opened the door. She was laying on the floor no moving.

"ALYA!" I scream. I could hear my parents footsteps echo through the house. I pulled her out of the bathroom and was right outside the door when laid her in my lap. "Come on Alya open your eyes. Open them. Open your eyes. Just wake up and say you slipped and that you're alright. Please Alya, I need you!" I cried.

"Marinette, sweetie she's gone. You need to say goodbye" Mama said.

"Nooo….. I promised her… I promised her she'd be alright. I promised that I would protect her. I was about to tell her something so important. Please Alya wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!" I scream. I shook her but nothing. "Alya, you said we'd figure a way to save you. Please wake up….. please…..please….. I need you!" I cried.

"Sweetie, we called for an ambulance and her parents. They said she told them goodbye. Did she….' Mama trailed off. I knew exactly where she was going with this.

"NO! … She didn't commit suicide!... how could you….. how could you think that." I hissed. She placed her hand on my shoulder and I jerked away. "Don't. Touch. Me!" I exclaimed. "Get out. GET OUT!" I scream.

I held her body until the ambulance came. I held onto her rocking her back and forth. Whispering for her to wake up say she slipped. To smile and hear her voice and her laugh. But that came to an end. The paramedics had to pry her from my arms. I didn't want to let her go. She was my best friend and I wasn't there to stop whatever happened. Right before they took her body I whispered one last thing in her ear hoping that somehow she could hear it. " I'm sorry Alya. I'm sorry. I love you but I know that you're with Nino now so please never forget me. Take care of each other for me. I'm so sorry."

I sat there for hours after they took her body with my knees pulled to my chest crying. No not crying, sobbing. I couldn't move. I was broken.

"Marinette, it's been hours. You need to get some rest" Tikki said petting my head.

"I can't Tikki. She…. She was my best friend, and now she gone. How am I supposed to survive now." I cried.

"You just have to. You have to live for the both of you like she asked." She responded.

* * *

The next day I had to go to school. I didn't get much sleep due to nightmares of me not being able to save anyone of my friends. I slowly made my way to class. When I entered the class everyone turned to me.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng your 30 minutes late. I'm pretty sure I seen you this morning." the teacher said angrily. I continued to walk to my seat. The teacher just simply resumed the lesson. A little bit later she turned around and looked at me. "Miss Dupain-Cheng where is Miss Césaire?" she asked. My eyes shot to my side. I couldn't do it. She was my best friend and now it like she never existed. My eyes filled with tears as I recalled the memories from yesterday I grabbed my things shot up and ran out the room crying. I didn't make it far. I leaned against a locker and slid down.

"Why did this happen. I didn't want to say goodbye so I didn't. Now she was gone and I can't say goodbye" I cried.

* * *

 **A/n: I hope that this wasn't to rushed for you guys. I didn't want to write this but I had to. She had the right to break down. That was her best friend. Anywho so I hope you liked this one.**

 **Like I said above, Felix and Marinette's relationship is very important to the whole story. I'm sorry there wasn't a chapter a while ago. I've been horribly sick. It's hard to write when you can't think because of a massive headache. The next chapter should be out by Thursday if not I'm really sorry. I'll try my hardest okay.**

 **Bye y'all**


	7. Chapter 7

Remembrance

"Miss Dupain-Cheng get back in class or you are going to the principal's office!" my teacher yelled. My head shot up. I glared at her. I stood up and ran down the stairs. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng if you do not stop this instant you will be suspended!"

I continued to run. Finally I made it out of the school doors and ran towards the bakery. My eyes were blurry and I couldn't see anything.

I heard screeching. When I turned I seen light hit my eyes. The next thing I knew I was thrown into the street and I felt numb. I was in pain but I couldn't scream all I could do was silently cry. I couldn't move. I opened my eyes and I seen a woman running over to me.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, please be okay. I looked away from the road for three seconds. Please be okay" I heard muffled.

All I was able to do was cry. Alya wasn't here to help me. To stop me from getting hit by cars.

I looked behind the woman and seen my class looking to see what happened. Then I noticed Adrien catch sight of me.

"Marinette!" he yelled running towards me. Then I heard my name being called from behind me. It was my parents. They were screaming and crying for me. I couldn't move my neck. As I tried to talk blood spilled from my mouth. "Oh God Marinette, I've called for an ambulance!" Adrien said.

When the ambulance arrived the stabilized my neck and put me on a gurney. I looked around me. Everyone was panicking. Everything began turning black. The last thing I heard was " Where's Alya?" After that I went unconscious.

I was put in the back of the ambulance and they drove off. When we arrived at the hospital they rushed me in. I was immediately taken to surgery.

* * *

When I was in recovery my doctor explained what was wrong with me.

"When she was hit, she broke her ribs, her left leg and her right arm. She also broke her neck. She had entrnal bleeding .She hit her head really hard on the concrete as well. It will be a couple days before she wakes up, and I'm sorry but she also lost the baby." he said then walked away. My parents looked at eachother in shock.

A couple minutes later Felix ran in. Papa went up to Felix and grabbed him by his collar. "You got my daughter pregnant!?" he yelled. Felix looked shocked as well.

"Dear put him down. He didn't do it"Mama said.

"Then who did?" Papa asked

"I don't know sir. I swear I would never do anything with Marinette without any of your permission." Felix said. Papa put Feliz down and all looked at each other.

"I was pregnant? I lost the baby?" I asked. They all jumped and turned towards me.

"Dear you're awake. You heard all of that" Mama asked. Tears began to form.

"I lost… my baby?" I cried.

"Dear it wasn't your child. Not yet at least. It was just god giving you another chance." Mama said.

"How could you say that? My baby wasn't an it!?" I exclaimed. "Get out!" I looked at Felix with a confused look. "Who are you?"

"Mari it me Felix. Your boyfriend." he said.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Where's Alya and Nino?" I asked looking around. "What happened?"

"Sweetie you do-"she said but Felix stopped her.

"They're on a vacation together. He finally confessed his feelings for her and they wanted to be alone, well other than with their families, and you were in an accident." he said with a smile.

"Oh okay. You can stay with me but you two I want out" I said pointing to my parents. He took a seat next to my bed and in the back of my mind I remembered him but I couldn't get where from.

"Oh give me a second." he said. He went to the bathroom and did something when he came out his eyes were grey.

"You wear contacts?" I asked.

"Yea. When I left last year, I didn't actually move away. For some time I dyed my hair put contacts in and dressed different. I didn't want to leave the girl I loved behind,but I soon had to. So when I came back it was just a routine I never lost. Sometimes I forget they're in." he said smiling.

"Well I really like your grey eyes" I said. "By the way, how do I know you?" I asked.

"Well I'm Adrien's older brother. Felix Agreste at your service M'lady." he said with a Cheshire grin. Something about his smile, his hair, and his eyes ticked her off about something in her past.

"If you are at my service then would you do the kind honor and get me something to eat please?" I asked and he nodded. He left with a sad smile though.

As I waited for his return a little red ladybug like creature flew view.

"Ahhh!"I scream.

"Marinette it's me Tikki. Your Kwami." she said with a sad expression. I stopped screaming and looked at her.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Because… we already had this conversation. Are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't remember having this conversation." I said.

She looked me up and down then seen the stitches on my head. " You lost your memory!" she gasped.

"I what?" I questioned.

"When you got hit you must have hit your head, you don't remember me. Just one sec" the tiny creature said flying up to me. She kissed my cheek and I fainted. The pain I felt during the accident came back and I remembered who Tikki was and what really happened to Alya and Nino. I also remembered who the father of the child I just lost was.

The only thing I didn't remember was how on earth Felix and me began dating.

"Tikki why can't I remember how me and Fel-" I began but got cut off by a knock on the door. Tikki flew under the covers and the door opened. Felix walked in with a tray of food. They looked so good.

"I bought a bunch of different things." he said with a smile.

"Thank you Felix. Maybe my memories will come back, but right now I feel like I don't know you. It just wouldn't feel right, but if I started dating you then that must mean that you're a great guy" I said. He looked at me with a sad smile and placed the tray down.

"I have to go… um my dad… um I have to go. Maybe I'll see you later M'Lady"he said then walked out.

* * *

 **A/n: so what ya think. I am going to give you guys a spoiler about the next chapter. It's in Felix's pov.**

 **This chapter was very short and I'm sorry but spring break I'd next week so the next chapter shall be longer. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Bye lovelies.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: hey guys like I said this chapter is going to be in Felix's pov. Meaning it's it's the past.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Remembrance**

 **One year prior**

"You need to chose, someone who can take over for me. She needs someone reliable" I whispered.

"You are reliable. She needs you Felix. You can't just throw away you responsibilities."He said angrily.

"I have to. It's no longer safe for me here." I responded.

"I can protect you. You are safe as long as you're under my care. I can't lose you Felix. You're not even going to tell her where you're going!" he exclaimed.

"What I found out is enough to break me even under your care. I have to leave. It's the only way. If I turn into an Akuma, I won't find you" I said . I grabbed my bags and snuck into Adrien's room. " I'm sorry Adrien. I know I shouldn't leave you. Not alone with him but I have to. It'll hurt you if I stay." I whispered and kissed his forehead. I stood up and walked to the door.

"I forgive you. Just come back. Don't be like mom." he said. I turned around and he smile. He ran up to me and hugged me. "Promise?"

"I promise Adrien. I will come back. I'll protect you" I whispered to him then left his room.

I slowly and quietly made my way downstairs.

"Felix where are you going?" someone asked. I turned around and seen Natalie, my father's assistant.

"Natalie, you scared me. Anyways I'm just going out for a little bit but don't tell father. Please?" I said then continued out the door. I was really glad that she didn't see my bags. I looked around and headed for my car. I place my bags in the trunk and drove off. When I looked back I seen Adrien waving from his window. "It's for the best" I whispered to myself.

I drove to a small store and went in. I looked around and grabbed some hair dye and a pair of scissors. Then I looked for contacts. I went up to the counter and paid for my items then made my way to the ATM. I pulled out all my money. Certain amounts at a time then left. I went to a hotel and bought a room for a couple of nights.

When I got to the room I looked around after placing my stuff down. I had a view of the Agreste Mansion. I could see the place I just left. Then I seen her. Ladybug was swinging below. She was free. I turned around and grabbed the bag I just placed down.

I entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had long hair for a boy. It was blonde. Golden blonde. I also had gray eyes I got from my father. I placed the contacts in first. Getting used to the feeling.

Then I grabbed the scissors. I grabbed some hair and cut. That's when it began. My transformation into another person. I cut until it looked right. Then I took out the dye.

It was black. I also grabbed a silverish white color. I separated a lock of hair from the rest. I was going to dye that part white. No one would know I'm Felix Agreste. I dyed the rest of my hair black. After the dye black dye was on I put the white dye.

* * *

After about 30 minutes I humps in the shower to rinse it off. When I felt all the dye was rinsed out I got out and put on a pair of sweats. I used the towel and dried my hair.

I looked in the mirror and it turned out better than I thought. It made my eyes look electric blue. Now all I had to do was come up with a fake name. Some how get a fake birth certificate. Then I'll be on my way.

After about an hour of searching I finally found a way to get a fake birth certificate. It would be made tomorrow.

I went back to the window and seen Ladybug once again. She was running on a nearby building. She looked up and seen me. She smiled but then disappeared. I turned around and grabbed a shirt.

Once my shirt was on I grabbed my shoes and and a jacket as well as my wallet. Then I left the room. In the elevator I was a couple floors away from the bottom when the doors opened and in walked Cleo Bourgeois. The mayors eldest daughter. She was always obsessed with me. Her sister is obsessed with Adrien. It was a good thing I didn't look like me right now.

"Bonjour"She said with a smile.

"Bonjour" I said back.

"I'm Cleo, are you new to the hotel?"She asked.

"Oui, only for a couple of days" I said back.

"What's your name?" She asked.

'Aww come on. I haven't thought of a name yet' I thought to myself. "Xander" I said.

"What a lovely name." She said. Then the doors opened and she glanced behind her. " Excusez-moi, I have to find my little sister" She said and exited the elevator. I followed for a while until I made my way to my car.

As I was driving a Siren went on. I glanced in my mirror and cursed under my breath. I pulled to the side of the road and the police officer followed.

Once we stopped he got out of his vehicle and walked to my window. I rolled it down and looked up. " Bonjour Monsieur" the officer said.

"Bonjour officer. Did I do something wrong?"I asked.

"A runaway was reported earlier and this car belongs to the boy. May I ask how you got it." he said.

"It was sold to me Monsieur. You blonde boy sold it to me. He said he needed money and I didn't ask questions." I said.

He nodded. "Well then I'm sorry to have bothered you. Have a wonderful evening" he said then walked back to his vehicle. I let out a breath and then slowly drove off.

* * *

I found myself standing in front of a bakery. I entered and was greeted by a young girl about the same age as Adrien. Who was 14 years old. She had dark bluish black hair and bright blue eyes.

She was ladybug and I needed to see her. Thought she wouldn't recognize me. I had to come see her. She was the girl I fell in love with. She was beautiful and nothing could change that. He'd smile was breathtakinglygorgeous.

"Bonjour miss." I said as I seen her.

"Bonjour, I'm Marinette. What would you like"

"Marinette, what a beautiful and unique name for a beautiful and unique girl" I said. "I would love a croissant contenter*"

"Why merci Monsieur and coming right up." She said as she blushed.

* * *

 **A/n: such a lovely ending don't you think. Who would have thought the he would have said the exact same thing when he first met her and when Adrien 'introduced' them. So he knew who she was and he visited her. Wow. Okay well I'm super sorry this chapter is short the next over will be longer I promise. Like if I break that promise you guys get a super long chapter.**

 **Please review. Thank you .**

 ***contenter: please.**

 **Bye lovelies.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: back to Mari's pov. This one's going to pick up from when he walked out.**

* * *

 **Remembrance**

"Tikki why can't I remember him? I can see this guy but I can't recall of it him. What about Adrien? Why was I dating Felix if Adrien loves me?"I questioned.

"I don't know Marinette" she said looking down.

"Tikki, what do you know?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said looking me in the eyes. I nodded and someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said. The door opened and the doctor came in.

"Well miss Dupain-Cheng, it's a miracle that you are awake right now. You have a broken leg, a broken arm a few broken ribs which punctured your one of your lungs but I didn't tell your parents this because I didn't want to worry them. You are alright now though. You'll need to stay out of any physical activities for a month or so." he said then walked out.

"Tikki, how can I be Ladybug if I have a broken arm and leg?"I asked panicking.

"I can make the pain go away while we're transformed. That's all I can do" she said.

"Okay. I'm not going to stop being ladybug" I said determined. The casting process was a pain. It hurt so bad. I was able to go home in a couple of days.

* * *

A week later I finally got out. The whole time Adrien nor Felix came to see me. I was a little disappointed.

The rest of my class excluding Chloe came to visit me. Sabrina did to.

It was my first day back to school as well, and tonight was my first night back as Ladybug . Let's just hope there wasn't an akuma attack today. I had a pair of crutches, which I could use. I was lucky. I couldn't transform if I was in a wheelchair. Sadly I was right handed and that was the broken arm.

And Alya wasn't here.

To help me. Adrien walked in and didn't pay attention to me.

"Hi Adrien" I said with a smile.

"Hey Marinette." he said without turning. I stood up and walked to Nino's seat. At first I hesitated but then I sat down.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked really confused.

"Your dating my brother" he hissed.

"I'm not dating anyone. I don't know how I met him in the first pla- wait your brother?" I asked.

"Felix Agreste, blonde grey eyes, though he began wearing contacts. You met him the day you made a Mari special. We went to the bakery. That's when we found out your parents own the bakery." he said.

"Ughh Alya, you told-"I began but stopped when I turned my head to an empty desk.

"Mari are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah just a little confused right now. Anyway, do you maybe want to go out sometime?" I asked.

"Sure, how about tonight." he asked. I smiled a nodded.

"Now do you mind helping me. I can't exactly write." I said pointing to the cast.

"Sure no problem." he answered with a smile.

* * *

After class. I bumped into Chloe, well actually it was the other way around. She pushed me with her shoulder. I was right in front of the stairs and I fell.

She laughed and laughed. I started to blank out. Luckily the casts weren't broke. They hurt but not as much if they weren't there.

"Chloe!" I heard someone yell. I just wished it was Alya. I passed out.

Whist in the hospital Jalil Kubdel had passed. As well as officer Rodger, Sabrina's father.

* * *

When I woke up I was on a hard bed of some sort. I was looking at a white ceiling. I turned my head and seen multiple beds. I was in the nurse's office.

"Ah miss Dupain-Cheng. You're awake. Are you alright? Follow the pen for me please." she said.

"Yes , I'm fine" I said with my eyes followed the pen to the right then to the left then she touched my nose with it.

"Ah okay. You seem to be fine. If you have a headache it's normal. Come see me if anything changes" she said as wrote me a pass. I grabbed my crutches as well as my bags.

"Thank you Miss. " I said as I left the room.

I was walking down the hall when someone called out my name.

"Marinette?" the voice said. Before I could turn around I seen a small flash.

"Are you taking a picture of me?" I asked. When I turned I seen a familiar red head laying on the ground. "Nathaniel!" I scream. I made my way to him and sat on the floor. " Nathaniel, are you okay?" I asked but no response. His eyes were grey like Aurore's,Nino's, and Alya's. He was an akumatized victim. "No Nathaniel, please. Come on wake up." I began to cry. I gently closed his eyes and hugged him close. "Please someone!" I called. Finally after an hour someone turned the corner. It was Adrien. "Please!"I cried.

"Marinette!" he said as he caught sight of my crutches then me. Me and Nathaniel.

"He collapsed. I tried" was all I could get out. Adrien lifted him up from my lap and helped me up. I grabbed my crutches and we began walking through the hall.

"I was coming to check on you. You've been out all day. It's our last class. The bell is going to ring soon" he said.

"I was on my way an hour ago but then this happened and no one came until you did" I cried. I began wiping my tears away as the bell rang.

"What happened? Asked kids from our class. One person's reaction caught me off guard though. Chloe barged through the crowed and her eyes went wide when she seen Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel!" she scream. She ran up to Adrien and placed a hand on his cheek. He was cold to the touch. I should know I was holding him for an hour. "What happened? " she asked as a tear escaped her eyes.

"I was walking and he collapsed. When I turned around he didn't have a pulse." I whispered. "Why do you care?"I spat.

"Because, I was fall- He was my Partner on the recent project and he never gave it to me!" she said flipping her hair and walking away. Thinking I didn't see it. Her face cringed when she was telling her lie and when she turned around she began crying silently. I also heard her 'mistake'.

I watched as she continued to walk to her limo but I could tell by her posture. She was really upset and sad.

I rushed down the stairs as fast as I could and made my way toward her limo. She didn't have her hip swing like usual.

When she got in the limo I slid in next to her. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I heard what you said" I said. Her large, very muscular bodyguard came to pull me out when she closed the door.

"You didn't hear anything Marinette! It's all in your mind!" she said with tears slowly falling.

"I don't know what I did to cause this feud Chloe. Ever since elementary you've bullied me and I don't know why. We used to be friends." I said looking at her.

"You really don't know?" she asked.

"No, I don't." I said

"It was when we were 6. You stole the guy I had a major crush on. We were so close and I told you about him. Then a week later he kissed you on the check and held your hand. He told everyone you two were an 'item'. I put that past but every year. The guys I liked had major crushes on you. I gave up. I was jealous of you. Then I met Adrien. He was amazing, he brought out the best side of me. When he came to school here he changed and so did I. I had rep to keep up. He became distant. Then I lost him to you. During the last project, I worked with Nathaniel. He was my description of perfect. He put up wit my attitude." she cried. "He told me that if I didn't work on the project with him he wouldn't turn one in at all. I would tell him that u would tell my father but he didn't care. He would jeopardize himself so I would work with him. I gave in and we began getting to know each other. I fell for him and then this happens. What's wrong with my life?" she cried.

"I am so sorry Chloe. Just so you know that was kim. He told me him and Alix were having a contest to see who could hold someone's hand the longest. Remember the stupid cooties rumor. Then when he kissed my cheek it was also a contest about cooties. Honestly I didn't like anyone in elementary." I said. We both smiled and hugged. "I really missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too"she whispered back. We decided to hang out. So we went back to her hotel.

When we walked in everyone was surprised by how she was acting. She began looking down at the ground. " It's okay. There just not used to this Chloe"I said. I put my arm around her neck and we went up to her room.

* * *

After about three hours of hanging out and catching up I looked around her room. She had ladybug stuffed animals and everything. "So I heard you idolize Ladybug" I said with a small smile.

"Yeah but I don't think she likes me." She said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked knowing why but I still asked.

"She always leaves me with Chat Noir and she just doesn't act like Ladybug around me." She said.

"Well I'm really sorry about that" I said.

"Why are you sorry?" she questioned. I looked down and Tikki nodded. She knew I didn't have time to tell Alya but I wanted to tell someone.

"I'm ladybug" I said with and smile. She busted out laughing.

"No offense Marinette, but if you were ladybug that would make me Chat Noir" she said and then began laughing again.

"Trust me you're not Chat. That stupid cat and his puns and flirts. He gets on my damn nerves." I said laughing. "Anywho, Tikki, transform me!"I said. After the pink light shone I was in my ladybug suit. "Tada" I said. "I'm sorry because it was me who treated you that way. You always put me down, Tikki spots off, I didn't understand why you treated ladybug different from Marinette. You could say I was jealous of how you treat one side of me from the other." I said. We both began laughing.

"Wow, who would have thought"She said. "Imagine if Alya finds out."

"She can't"I cried.

"I know I'm just saying imagine." she said.

"No that's not why. She…. She died the day before I got hit. That's why I ran out" I cried. "I was going to tell her. That night we had a sleepover and I was going to tell her but she collapsed and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

She came up to me and hugged me. "I'm so sorry Mari. I didn't know." she said.

"I know. Nobody does but they haven't chose a day for the funeral." I said wiping the tears away."I'm okay though."

* * *

I went home a couple hours after. My parents weren't worried as I had texted them earlier. When I got home I went straight up to my room.

I told them I was going to sleep. But really, I was going back to being Ladybug. My alter ego who freed me from having to worry about school. To free me from the passed events.

"Tikki I have to hide my casts. Is there anyway I can alter my suit?"I asked.

"Well it will be difficult with casts but yes you can. I can alter the cast on your leg to blend with the suit. No one will know it's there. You'll be able to run the exact same. Also I think all you should do is wear a polka dotted sweater. It'll cover the cast and you can sweater you did it because your cold." she said.

"Okay. Tikki, transform me"I said. After my transformation I looked in the mirror. The cast I my leg looked as if it vanished. The cast on my arm did as well but u grabbed a special sweater I made with the exact same ladybug print from my outfit. No one would be able to tell that I had been in an accident. I grabbed my yo-yo from my waist and used my right hand to use it. It didn't hurt. I stood on my broken leg. It didn't hurt. "It's gonna hurt like hell once the transformation is off." I said.

I jumped off my balcony and headed towards our meeting spot. When I was headed there he knocked right into me.

"Chat? What are you doing. Why aren't you at the meeting spot?" I questioned.

"Just going on a little run. Why don't you join me" he said pulling my left wrist. Thank the lord. If he had grabbed her right wrist he would know she had a cast on. They began running.

"Why are we run-" I began but was cut off when a lightning bolt wized right past me. Nicking my face. I could feel the warm liquid spill down my face.

"I may have run into trouble on my side and just hoped you'd be to today. Speaking of which, where have you been. There have been multiple deaths. We have to look into them. One of them was… a friend. "He said his face turning sour but then perked right back up.

"What is it? An akuma?" I asked.

"I don't know. My theory is akuma victims are dying. Why would he send out more?" he questioned.

"Maybe he doesn't know there dying" I said. I made a sharp turn and Chat didn't notice. The akuma or whatever was still following Chat. I hid until he passed then snuck up behind him. I seen what looked like a god. Everything except for the black lightning bolt with a gold rimmed necklace. It had a black chain as well. That's when I knew he was a victim.

* * *

"Bye bye, little butterfly." I said as I released a white butterfly into the sky. It took us more than 10 minutes to take him down. He was upset because his girlfriend criticized his obsession with Greek Mythology.

We didn't have to use our power so we still had time. Plus I didn't want to get back to my life I was going to be in so much pain. "Chat can we just talk for a while?" I asked. "I'm not ready to go home yet."

"Sure My Lady." Chat said. He looked a little down.

"What's wrong?" I asked . " You look a little sad"

"A girl I like, was supposed to go out with me tonight but she blew me off" he said taking a glance at her from the corner of his eyes.

Ladybug stiffened. Her date with Adrien. She missed her date with Adrien.

* * *

 **A/n: well guys there you go . No time for any notes sorry. Still sick.**

 **Please review.**

 **By lovelies.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Remembrance**

'Oh my god! I forgot about my date with Adrien!' I thought to myself. 'He must hate me so much. How could I do that to him!'

Chat was still looking at me. "I should go. It's getting late" he said and jumped away.

When I returned home I undid my transformation and looked at Tikki. "What do-" I began but then it began. The pain. It felt like my leg and arm got ran over by a train. I scream and my parents ran up to my room.

"Marinette, what's wrong? What happened?" they both asked.

"It hurts…. So bad" I cried. Papa went downstairs to get me painkillers and mama climbed up to my bed and held me carefully due to my ribs. She comforted me while I cried in pain until Papa came back with the painkillers and a glass of water. I took them and the pain went down a little. It still hurt. They went to their room to sleep.

I was just laying in bed trying not to move my arm or leg. "Marinette? are you okay? " Tikki asked as she flew up to my bed.

"Yes, Tikki I'm alright. I brought this onto myself. You warned me about the pain after. I think I just made it worse by running from the akuma. I'll be fine in the morning." I said closing my eyes.

"Okay, goodnight Marinette" she whispered and went back to her bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and got ready for school. Still in pain but I took some more painkillers. As I walked up the stairs I seen Adrien walking up ahead of me.

"Adrien!" I called out. He came to a stop and slowly turned around. "May I speak with you please?"

He nodded and slowly followed me. We made our way to the library. Somewhere quite and not to full.

When we sat down at a table he looked a little sad. "I'm so sorry Adrien" I said quietly.

"It's whatever. If you didn't want to go out with me you could have just sai-"he said but was cut short when Chloe walked in and pulled up a seat next to me.

"Don't get mad at her Adrien. We got so caught up in our little reunion. She was helping me get through what happened to…. Nathaniel" she whispered.

"Wait, reunion? You were with Chloe all night. I don't believe that!" he said.

"We took pictures. Look" she said showing her phone. He looked at it and then looked at us and then back at the picture. He did it a couple more times then nodded. He clicked the home button then handed her the phone back. Me and Chloe got up at the same time and walked away. She was a couple of feet ahead of me when he grabbed my wrist. She left and I turned around.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." he said rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just that I was really looking forward to that date."

"Well maybe we can go on that date today. If you don't have anything planned that is." I said shyly.

"Well I have a photo shoot but after we can. Maybe, if you wanted, you could come to the shoot."he suggested.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure. I'd love to go"I answered. I just realized it too. My stutter went away after the accident. "Well we better get to class."

"Yeah, you're right?" he said and we made our way to the classroom.

I looked around the classroom when i seen Kim wasn't here then I spotted a really sad Ivan and no Mylene. I walked up to him. "Ivan are you okay?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No Mylene…. She died this morning. From the same thing with Alix, and Nino."he said sadly. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find out the cause of this and make sure their deaths aren't in vain. We'll get through this together"I said so everyone could hear me. "I'm… I'm taking over the Ladyblog for… for Alya. I will talk to ladybug about the events we've been through. She and Chat Noir will protect us."

"What happened to Alya" someone called out.

"The exact same thing that happened to everyone else. She didn't make it." I said and then sat down at my desk.

Just then a person walked in. He was tall with he had electric blue eyes black hair with a section dyed white. Something about him struck me as familiar.

"Class this is our new student. Zachariah Roux. Please take a seat up next to…. Marinette. Second row on the right."she said.

"Mrs. He can't sit here. It's Alya's seat"I said.

"He is going to sit there Marinette!" she exclaimed.

"No he's not. ALYA sits here!" I exclaimed.

"Alya's not here now is she" the teacher hissed. I looked at her. How could she says that.

"H-h-how could you say that?" I asked beginning to cry. I got my crutches and went for the door. I bumped into Zachariah and my head shot back. My vision blurred. All I could see was a blurry ceiling.

"Marinette!" I heard my name being called. Adrien pulled me towards his table. Once the distance between me and Zachariah widened it stopped.

I looked around everyone's eyes were on me. I walked out the door only to be followed by Adrien, Chloe and the teacher.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng get back in class." she yelled.

"I can't. I have to go find Alya!" I screamed.

"Mari Alya's gone." Adrien said.

"No she's not. I have to find her. She's my best friend. I'm going to find her. I'm going to bring her home." I cried. "I'm bringing her home."

I made my way down the stairs I seen Mr.D'argencourt collapse as he walked out of the boys locker room.

I made my way to him as fast as I could. "Mr. D'argencourt are you alright." I asked as I rolled him over. His eyes were like the others. Then I remembered I seen a dull light as he walked out. The exact light I seen when Alya… died and when Nathaniel died.

* * *

When the ambulance came I left. I needed to find Chat. I was about to go home when I remembered I was supposed to go with Adrien to his photo shoot. I turned around and bumped into Zachariah. Once again my head shot up. My vision blurred again. Adrien once again pulled me away trying to see what was wrong.

I looked around again. "Adrien?" I said confused.

"Are you alright Mari?" he asked.

"Huh yeah, I'm fine. Ready to go?" I asked. Something was weird but I couldn't figure it out. I shook my head and smiled.

"Yeah let's go. Do you want to change first. It's really hot out here for a jacket and pants." he said.

"Sure I'll be back in 5" I said making my way to the bakery.

I got up to my room and looked through my clothes. I came across some shorts and a top I made. I put the shirt on and realized why it said summer use. It was a crop top. It fit tight again my figure. The shorts I wore were a little lose so it went right over the cast. I also put on a pair of flats. The cast didn't go around my ankle so I could wear flats. The crop top had sleeves that stopped a couple inches above my elbows. I put on some lip gloss and went downstairs.

As I walked out of the bakery I was greeted by Adrien standing in front of the bakery waiting for me by his car.

"I would have walked back to the school" I said with a smile. I had put my crutches away and was trying to walk with out them. Right now it was working pretty fine.

His eyes were on his phone when I walked out. "Well what kind of-" he began but stopped when he looked up. When his eyes caught sight of me his jaw fell open. "Wow! Mari you look amazing" he said. I began blushing.

"Thanks." I said. He opened the door for me and when I got in he closed the door. He walked around to the other door and got in as well.

"I'm so sorry about Alya" he said looking down.

"Don't be. She's out there somewhere. I'm going to find her" I said in determination.

We stood quiet the rest of the ride there. When the car came to a stop I reached to open the door when I heard Adrien's door shut. I looked over to see no one there. Then my door opened. Adrien was holding the door open for me.

"Thank you again" I chuckled. When I stepped out of the car everyone's eyes were on me. "Why is everyone looking at me?" I whispered.

"I don't know. Let's find out" he whispered back.

"No!" I said. "It's fine" I whispered. Then his photographer began speed walking towards us.

"YOU!" he exclaimed pointing at me. "You are magnifique. With the casts and face and figure. You are perfection. You must become a model."

"Me…. A model?" I questioned.

"Yes !" other models and photographers chimed in.

"I guess that's why they were all staring at you. You really should." Adrien said smiling.

"Um…. Okay?" I said shyly. As soon as those words came out of my mouth I regretted it. I was taken by makeup artists and hairstylists. First they did my makeup. Once they were finished they showed me what they did.

They defined my face by contouring. They used black eyeshadow to bring out my blue eyes and they put a dark burgundy matte lipstick on my lips.

Then it was time for my hairstyle. They removed the band's from my twin tails. While my hair was getting down some other people came in and didn't my nails. Luckily my nails were naturally long. They were extra careful with my broken arm. I pulled it out of the sling because I no longer needed it. While I was in the hospital I had gotten it signed. I wrote Alya's name though. In big cursive writing.

The hairstylists pulled my hair into a messy bun. They pulled some strands out on the sides and curled them and my nails were french tipped. My casts were decorated with signatures, colors and designs.

Once I was finished they put me in a dressing room and told me to try on outfits. The first outfit was a dress. It was long as elegant. The second outfit was a pair of Gabriel Agreste made shorts. With a Gabriel Agreste made crop top that was laced in the back.

When I walked out everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. "Perfection" someone said. When I turned around to see who said it I came face to face with Adrien.

"Thanks" I said. He grabbed my hand and began walking towards a camera. He placed me in the center.

"Just be yourself. Your perfect just the way you are." he whispered in my ear.

"Wait Adrien. Will you pose with me?" I asked.

"Sure just give me a second " he said then walked over to the photographer. After a couple minutes he came back in a whole different outfit. It matched mine completely.

"You look great" I whispered.

"Thanks" he said with a smirk. He put his hand on my waist and looked down at me. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah" I said.

* * *

After about three hours of pictures we finally finished.

"Ready for that date" he asked. I nodded and smiled. He took my hand in his and we began walking towards his car. He went to the back of the car and pulled out a basket and a blanket.

We walked to a shady grass area underneath the Eiffel Tower. It was amazing. He pulled out a bunch of different types of food. We talked and laughed. It was actually the second time I laughed and had fun since Alya.

We were having such an amazing time. Sadly it had to end. It was getting late and we both had a curfew. Since the events of these past few weeks Mama and Papa think it's best if I'm not out to late. He helped me up and then walked me home.

"Thank you for this wonderful evening Mari. Maybe we could go on another date soon" he said.

"I would like that. And thank you for making this a night to remember" I said with a smile. He grabbed my left hand and placed a kiss on the back.

"Goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight" I said as I entered my house. I slowly closed the door as he walked away.

* * *

 **A/n: hey guys. How'd you like this chapter. What's going to happen next chapter? That's a question you'll have to wait and see to be answered. Please review. I'm also sorry for the late update. Still haven't been feeling good.**

 **Bye lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Remembrance**

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, where have you been" Mama yelled.

"Mama I told you I was on a date with Adrien. I'm sorry I worried you." I said looking at her. She pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright baby, just go on up. It's late you should probably go to bed." She said.

I went on up to my room and began to change. " Tikki something's up with that Zachariah guy. I feel like I've seen him before" I said.

"Marinette, maybe you're just paranoid. I don't know but let's sleep on it. Maybe a good night's rest will help you" Tikki said with a yawn following.

"Yeah, you're right." I said and got up to my bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to mama crying. I got up and went to see what was wrong.

"What happened Mama?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, uncle Cheng just passed away" Papa said. My eyes widened. Did that mean Mylene's father passed away as well. Mama was crying and Papa was comforting her.

I went up to get ready. When I got to school Zachariah was sitting in Alya's seat. I glared at him.

"Hey Adrien, can I sit here" I asked.

"Of course" he said. I sat in the chair next to him.

"My uncle died. Last night." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry Mari" he whispered while pulling me into a hug.

"Why is this happening?" I cried.

"It's okay Mari we'll get through this together " he whispered.

"It's really hope so" I whispered back.

"Ah I can see that you finally accepted the fact that Alya isn't here." the Mrs. Mendeleiev hissed as she walked in. I just glared at her.

* * *

It's been two weeks since uncle Cheng. Max was gone, the zoo keeper was too. Sabrina just passed as well. I wasn't keeping track of who was next anymore. I lost track. I was just hoping it wasn't a disease or anything. I was currently hanging out with Chloe and Adrien.

"Adrien's taken me on a couple dates recently. Life's still bad but it's getting a little better." I said looking at the empty grave that Alya's grave stone sat above. They had the funeral but wanted to keep the body so they can try to find the cause. "I miss you. I wanted to tell you a secret, but I lost my chance. Where you are now though, you probably know. I hope you're happy up there. Tikki finally got me to realize that I was acting crazy. I was hallucinating that maybe you were alive. But now I know you're not. I seen you body." I cried.

"I have to go. It's getting late. I'll come back everyday to talk to you." I whispered as I kissed my fingers and placed my hand on the stone. The stone that said 'Here I rest my life in peace but in you heart I stay'. Adrien and Chloe were in the car waiting for me. As I walked towards them Adrien got out and headed for me.

"Are you okay" he asked and I nodded. When he got to me he wrapped his arms around me had I hugged him back.

"I am. Let's get back to Chloe" I said as we walked hand in hand . When we got there he opened the door for me and I slid in. Him right behind me.

I looked over at Chloe, she was laying back as she stared into nothing. That's when I noticed her normal blue eyes were now a dull grey.

"Chloe" I said shaking her. Her body only fell. She was the next victim. Now she's gone. I tried everything to wake her up but Adrien knew what happened he pulled me towards him and I began crying into his shoulder.

"Why is this happening? You have to promise me…. Promise me you won't leave me… I can't… I won't be able to handle it Adrien." I cried.

"I'm not leaving you." he whispered as he hugged me.

* * *

We just left Chloe's funeral. They didn't actually bury her though. They were keeping the bodies to compare them which I couldn't stand but it was necessary to find the cause.

The class was empty. All who was left in there was Juleka, Rose, Ivan, Adrien, Zachariah and me. I didn't know if Adrien had been turned akuma yet because of the time period I was in the hospital.

I didn't really want to be the last person in my class. It would hurt to much. I couldn't allow everyone around me to die. If I did then I wouldn't be a hero. I'm Ladybug and I needed to find out what was going on. The teachers weren't paying attention anymore. They didn't see a point.

"Hey, I'm going to um take a walk. I need to be alone right now" I said to Adrien.

"Okay. Just call or text me if need anything" he said.

"I will" I said and then got up and walked out of class.

The teacher didn't even notice. As I walked out I went to the alley next to the school. I transformed and swung up onto the roof of the school and pulled out my yoyo. When I called Chat he didn't answer. "Hey Chat it's really important. Meet me at our normal meeting spot. It's urgent" I left as a message. As I was about to swing away I heard a door open below me. When I looked I saw Adrien sneaking out of the class. He then ran down the stairs but after that I lost him. Plus I really needed to talk to Chat. I could deal with him later.

I got to our meeting spot and then like three seconds later he arrived. "What"s up my lady?"

"The girl who ran the ladyblog…her class is dying. I did my research there's only six students left and I know three of them have been akumatized. When I was gone did anyone else get akumatized?" I asked.

He looked like he was thinking which was a good sign. "Yes, the Agreste boy" he answered and my heart stopped.

"Gabriel Agreste's son. The model? Are you sure?" I asked not knowing if I heard right.

"Yeah, something about him not getting the girl. The akuma got away though and that's when it got into the myth kid." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "We got rid of it so that's good."

"Yeah but we need to figure this thing out before they die. We're hero's. We're not supposed to have fatalities. We've already had too many." I said looking down. "A really close friend of mine lost some friends."

"I'm sorry" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll tell her" I said. "I should get going though. I've been really busy."

"Yeah me too." He said. He turned around and head in the direction he came from and disappeared in the distance.

I was heading in the same direction when I decided to stop in an alley to detransform and walk the rest of the way. As I walked out of the alley I saw Adrien walking in front of me on the other side of the street. My leg wasn't in the cast anymore so I ran up behind him.

"Where did you go" I said and he jumped and spun around.

"Mari don't do that. You gave me a heart attack" he said clutching his chest.

"I went to get you and I saw you sneak off so followed you." I said and I could feel tears starting to form.

"You followed me?" He said and he began to get mad.

"I lost you and I barely found you now. Where were you? And Adrien I'm not going to ask again." I said.

"She said it was important. She left a mess-"

"She?" I asked and I could now feel the tears falling. "You were with another girl?

* * *

 **An: hey guys I'm so sorry about this horribly long wait. I had a lot on my mind. I know summer's either almost over or over for you guys but I've been so busy even for summer vacation. I'm going to get back on track. But when school starts it might take a little longer cuz it's my senior year yay… not really anyways**

 **Bye y'all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Remembrance**

"She?" I asked and I could now feel the tears falling. "You were with another girl?"

"It's not like that Mari. What were you doing following me!" he spat.

"You promised you would never leave me! I can't stand to be alone anymore. I'm afraid I'm going to be left alone and everyone is going to be gone!" I scream. "I don't want your promise anymore. I don't want someone who is going to go somewhere behind my back and not tell me what you left for. I'm sorry Adrien."

"Mari" he yelled as I ran away. That all he did though. He yelled. He didn't run after me, he just yelled once. That's how I knew he didn't want to be with me. He wanted to be with someone else and I was just his second choice.

I ran and ran. No tears in my eyes because I wasn't sad. I was numb. Then I ran into someone. The person fell back and I landed on top of him. I looked up to see his electric blue eyes. I was surprised because I was laying on top of him yet my head wasn't going back. He was handsome. I was never able to see his features up close but as I did now he was breathtaking.

"I'm really sorry Zachariah. I didn't see you there" I said getting off of him. I put out my hand and he grabbed it.

"Um… do I know you? And my name is not Zachariah, it's Xander" he asked which caught me off guard.

"It's me Marinette. From school" I said but he still looked confused.

"I graduated from high school two years ago. I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else" he said with a genuine smile. "I would like to take you out, to make up for bumping into you though."

"Yeah, why not. But it was my fault. I was running and didn't look at where I was going. I'm Marinette" I said putting out my hand.

"I know, I'm Xander" he said grasping my hand and shaking.

"I know" I said with a smile. "I should get going. My parents are going to be worried about me."

I ran off in the direction of home. I met him before. He seemed so familiar.

I ran home and I wasn't even thinking about Adrien. As I was heading home I did remember Xander. We had met a year or so ago. In the bakery. It was a late night. He came in and told me exactly what Felix said to me when we first met. That is not possible, they could not say the exact same thing unless they were the same person. But Xander looked the way he did a year ago and Felix looked like Felix. Not only that though, Zachariah and Xander look like they could actually be twins. I think I may have found our akuma.

I hated being alone. Once we defeat it, there may only be a couple of people left in the class.

I didn't want to lose anyone else.

* * *

The next morning I shot out of bed and ran as fast as I could to the Agreste Mansion. Natalie opened the door and allowed me in. I ran to A friend room and began explaining.

"Felix isn't real. That person is the akuma. That thing has taken all of our friends. That monster killed them all. That beast destroyed our lives" I said.

"Really that's what you came here for? Is this your sick way of getting me back for "leaving you" if it is you are more sick than Hawkmoth himself" he spat.

"Maybe I just didn't want to see anymore of the people I care about die. Maybe I wanted to protect you, but you know what? Don't believe me. It's your funeral and for the first time in months I won't be at a service. It won't really matter right. Everyone will come for Adrien Agreste right. Famous Model and son of Famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. Maybe you'll see your real brother up there and finally you'll realize how stupid you are Adrien Agreste. I used to love you. Not infatuation, actual love. Now you will know the I hate you. I hate you Adrien Agreste." I finished and walked out of his room.

I wasn't sad or heartbroken. I wasn't numb or mad. I was happy for the first time in so long. I was glad that I didn't have to worry about him anymore.

Maybe this was fate. Maybe this was all meant to be. Maybe this was all something I needed to show me that I was in love with the wrong person. Maybe this was destiny somehow telling me that I was never meant to love anyone else but my lost love.

My Chaton. He was everything to me. But he disappeared and I was left alone.

What did I do for it to end like it did? I may never know. But I have a feeling I know who might.

I went to the place I saw him last. The place I hoped to find him once again. The boy with the electric eyes. Xander as he calls himself. I walking into a little bakery and there he was. Sitting in a chair facing away from me. So I thought I'd test it out to see if I was right. Which I knew deep down I was.

" Bonjour Chaton" I said.

" Bonjour m'lady" he answered and I knew. "I mean, why did you say Chaton?"

"Nice try kitty. I have waited so long for this. To see you again. How could you leave me. I loved you. You were my first love. I wanted you to be my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my last boyfriend and my last kiss. Most of all my last love. My only love, but you left me. To sit here alone or is there another woman. Did you leave me for someone else?" I questioned.

"No, I had to leave to protect you and my brother." he answered.

"There is a boy who looks identical to you. He took the lives of my friends and it's all because I couldn't save them. There a boy who looks identical to your real self and he has your brother fooled like a king's jester.

His name is Felix Agreste, well not his name. Your name. My old partner. Because my new partner is so in love with me it hurt. I can't love because I loved you. Then I loved your Felix self when it wasn't actually you. Then Adrien finally saw me yet he was to in love with someone else to care about me. I loved him. Not because he was famous but because he wanted a normal life.

I recently decided love just isn't for me. So Felix Agreste go introduce yourself to your brother. Who just turned 17 a couple months ago and allow me to finally give my friends families closure for their deaths. You Agreste boys just seem to not care about me. Maybe it's time for Ladybug to go off the radar. Maybe then will I not be had for granted. Goodbye Felix" I said once again walking out on an Agreste.

Was I actually going to go off grid. No. I wanted to. I wanted to leave just for a brief period of time.

"Marinette, please don't. You know Paris needs you the most. I chose you for a reason and it wasn't to go run off and not be ladybug" Tikki said as she flew out of my purse.

"I will never leave Paris unprotected Tikki. You chose me and it's going to stay like that until Paris is safe" I said opening up my jacket for her to take cover in. "Ladybug is my responsibility and I'm not going to be like Felix and put that onto someone else. I am personally going to take down Hawkmoth. I am going to avenge my friends deaths if it's the last thing I do."

I went home and began forming a plan to take down Hawkmoth. I planned through the whole weekend. I did not stop except to sleep but as soon as I had woken up I went back to planning.

Today was Monday meaning school. I had to stop planning today to go learn. There was no point so I brand all my plans and more.

Though when I arrived everyone was gone. Except for Adrien and the imposter Zachariah. I knew what it meant. Over the weekend I had lost. All the akumatized victims were gone.

I was too late to save so many people. Twenty five people were gone and I couldn't save them.

My eyes zipped to the boy with electric blue eyes.

"You killed my best friends!" I yelled as I tackled him to the front of the classroom. "You monster! You took the lives of innocents to-"

"Mari! Its me. I came to catch him and when he saw me he shifted into my other self. He's disguised as Felix now" he said stooping me and pinning me to the floor.

"Get off of me Xander" I spat. "Maybe your real name will show how much you hurt me!"

"Mari please. Don't not now" he begged and I made my way to the back of the room.

Tears were falling but I hid my face. This was all going to end. I was going to finish this once and for all. I wiped my tears away and looked up. Adrien was on his phone not ring bothered by anything. Felix/ Xander was watching Adrien so intensely. I got up and walked down to Adrien's table. I grabbed his phone and when he turned in protest I glared.

"I'm going to make a call and you are going to say exactly what I tell you or it's just going to hurt worse. Do you understand" I asked and he nodded his head. "You are going to tell this person to get down here as fast as possible. That is all you will say because if you say anything else Adrien you will make me do something I will not regret."

I dialed Felix number and he picked up.

"Hey Felix come down to the school. My teacher wants to talk to you about dad. Hurry so we can get this over with" he said nonchalantly but glared at me. Only if looks could kill.

"No problem bro. Be down in a sec" he answered and hung up.

"What do you want! Are you just heart broken that the Agreste men don't like you." he spat.

"Believe me you like her"Xander whispered thinking we couldn't hear him but I did. I just ignored him.

About seventeen minutes later Felix walked in. He looked at me and smiled. " Hey Mari" he said.

"Don't 'hey Mari' me. What's your name?" I said.

"Felix Agreste." he answered.

"No it's not! What is your name!" I said raising my voice.

"Felix Agreste" he said again.

"What the hell is your name!" I shouted. "You vile monster! Who are you! You lasted long enough! Tell Hawkmoth you almost succeeded but it wasn't quite enough. You had a good run but give it up! What is your name!"

He began laughing. It was a horrid screech kind of laugh.

"I was wondering when you would catch on. I mean come on. Akuma victims just die from who knows what! Marinette it was just getting fun. I mean the person I'm impostering has come back from the dead. Though I ran Out of victims. It's been months since I began." he laughed. "My name, Fabler. Known for telling false things. Like who I am." as soon as he spoke his name his face turned to a monster. He was skinny with pale skin. Eyes red with anger yet deranged. Face ungodly terrifying. He was an actual beast.

I knew I had to transform. He already knew who I was so there was no point in not transforming.

"Tikki! Transform moi!" I shouted and she did just that. When the transformation finished I wasn't in my original spandex. I wore a red timmy ribbed front bodysuit with a pair of black polka dot modcloth tights. My hair was done in two dutch braids, instead of the normal twin tails, tied off with red and black ribbons. It hadn't caught me by surprise because Tikki told me that the from yesterday till we defeated Hawkmoth she was going to add her strength to mine. She said there might be some changes. Being my entire outfit and strength.


	13. Chapter 13

**Remembrance**

 _ **Mari's POV:**_

I stood there in front of Fabler, Adrien, and Felix in my new outfit. I had a small holster wrapped around my right thigh holding other objects that I may or may not need. Around my waist was my yo-yo. It had a few minor changes in details but nothing to extraordinary. I looked around as the two Agreste boys looked at me in awe.

"Fabler it's time for you to go down. You have cause to much around here. Tell your employer that I have a message. If he touches a hair on anybody else or commands it to happen. Then I will not send him to prison. I will see to his demise at my bare hands" I said looking at the monster of a man.

"Ladybug you must have me confused with somebody that cares. Do you not recognize me? Do you not remember oh so long ago when I gave that miraculous to you? A couple months ago I was to give a miraculous to another holder but she spat in my face. She said I was telling stories. That I didn't really give the miraculous to you or him but that I was an old delusional man. Telling fables. Hawkmoth showed me that I can finally be like I used to. I can be powerful" he said and it shocked me.

"Master Fu!" I gasped.

"Not anymore Ladybug. Hawkmoth wondered why he had never chosen me before. I know all the locations to the miraculous. Better to get the girl who called me delusional and the teens known as the Miraculous duo if they all happened to go to the same school and were in the same class" he laughed.

"Master Fu how could you do this. You were chosen by Wayzz. You were the keeper of the miraculous'. They trusted you to protect them and you failed. You failed as a protector and a Miraculous holder" I yelled.

"Chat Noir are you going to help you partner or are you going to leave her like your brother did?" Fabler laughed and that caught us both off guard. Felix left me and his brother was Adrien. Adrien was Chat Noir. Adrien left me to see me causing us to fight. Wow such a horrible story.

"Plagg! Transform moi!" he shouted.

When his transformation was finished he didn't have his normal suit either. His was still a there suit but it had glowing specks of green. It had a utility belt around his waist with his staff hooked to it. His claws were sharper and he didn't have his normal shoes on. He now had combat boots.

"Let's get this over with. Give me your Miraculous'. I've been at this longer than you have. I remember all the ladybug and Chat Noir's fighting styles. Just hand them over and everything will end quickly" he said.

"No you took my friends and you have to pay. I helped you that day! I saw how kind you were! Hawkmoth has turned you into a monster Master Fu! As a Miraculous holder on behalf of all past and future Ladybugs, I will bring you back Master Fu!" I shouted as I ran to attack him. During my transformation he ended up in the back of the room.

"Fabler is another word for Liar!" he yelled as he multiplied. They all began coming after us but I saw one run off outside.

"Sorry Chat!" I yelled running after him.

"Ladybug, it was a mistake coming out here alone. You see if you both would have ran out they would have all disappeared but you came alone into my trap" he laughed. "You see I had to figure out a way to get you and Adrien to fight and it was yourselves. You see Adrien was so in love with Ladybug but he knew nothing could happen until he found out your identity but something could happen with your civilian self. I had to make him get jealous then you would end up getting jealous of yourself. Adrien and you fight and split goes the duo."

"You planned this from the beginning!" I shouted.

"Of course I did. If I ran into things like the rest of the Akuma then I wouldn't have gotten this far. You are the one who allowed me to get this far Ladybug" he said continuing to laugh. "Hawkmoth is finally going to get what he's always wanted. The Miraculous' of Ladybug ad Chat Noir!"

"He's going to take your power away as soon as you hand the Miraculous' over Master Fu! He is a liar and is using you!" I said but he shook his head.

"No he wouldn't do that! Not after what I did to get them!" he shouted getting mad.

"He's used all his victims! Hawkmoth is selfish. Please Master Fu I can help you" I pleaded but he ignored me.

"You may be able to help me but who's going to help you Ladybug!" he yelled.

He began throwing things at me but they only cover I had was the boys locker room. I began running and dodging the objects being thrown but before I had successfully go into the locker room something sharp hit me in the back. Followed by three more sharp object. As I got hit by the last object I fell through the door. There were civilians in the locker room and I knew I had to either get them out or get them to hide.

"Ladybug!" I heard chat yell. He was racing down the stairs coming to me but then I heard him stop.

"Lucky Charm!" I shouted. It was a first aid kit. That wasn't possible. The lucky charm was supposed to be for the attacking me. I ran through the pain and charged at Master Fu. He didn't expect me to be right in front of him after the sharp things hit me.

I kicked him in the side then grabbed his right wrist and flipped him. In the process I pulled his Miraculous off and smashed it.

"You have cause…me to much...pain" i said gritting my teeth.

I grabbed the akuma out of the sky with my yo-yo and purified it. "Miraculous...Ladybug!" I yelled. As soon as I said that my body fell to the floor.

"Ladybug!" Chat said running to my side.

"This is what...he had planned all along" I said smiling at him. At this point liquid was dripping down from my mouth. I knew it was blood.

"What are you talking about" he questioned.

"He wanted you to get jealous so he posed as Felix... Leading to me getting jealous of myself. I am so sorry Adrien…" I whispered due to it getting harder and harder to speak.

"Marinette, it's not your fault. Stay with me. Helps on the way." about three seconds later my transformation wore off.

I was just Marinette in Chats arms. Tikki was looking at me with big sad eyes.

"Adrien… I'm not going… to make it…we both know… that" I said.

"God course you are. Your Ladybug" he said smiling down at me.

"No...I'm Marinette... When I'm gone... Tikki will find you a new partner" I smiled.

"I don't want a new partner. I want you Princess" he cried.

"You are going to...treat her with respect...like I was with you...you two will do great things together...tell Xander to get it over with…" I said smiling at him.

"You will always be my Ladybug Marinette"he said.

"Goodbye Chat" I said and closed my eyes not planning on opening them again.

"Ladybug! Please wake up! The ambulance is here."

 **Three weeks later:**

 _ **Unknowns POV:**_

It's been two weeks since I came to meet Chat Noir. Ladybug. That's who I am. I got chosen to be ladybug. Tikki is funny and I love being able to talk to her. Chat hasn't given me the light of day yet. He's still heartbroken and I understand. My hair is a navy blue color, maybe darker, my eyes are the color of the ocean and sky mixed. I have porcelain skin and I'm about 5'5.

"Chat" I said as I approached our meeting spot.

"You can't call me that! Only she could and you're not her!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry. Chat Noir" I said looking for to the side. He has treated me horribly since I met him two weeks ago.

"I already check everything. It's clear. You can leave now" he said then ran off into the distance.

He always does that. Since I first came to meet him after the incident, he always checks everything early. He never patrols with me.

I left home to get some sleep. Tomorrow was a big day. I was going to school. The school the incident happened at. College Francoise DuPont.

The next morning I was woken up by Tikki. "You don't want to be late on your first day at the school. Hurry lets go" she said.

"Tikki school starts in about four hours" I answered.

"So what? You still have to get ready" she said pulling the blankets off of my body.

"Okay I'm up" I said reluctantly getting out of my bed.

I got dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a white button up polo and a black half jacket to top it off. Plus a pair of sneakers. I guess Till I was right, as soon as I got finished my cousin came to wake me up.

I ran down and said goodbye to her as I left the house. After what happened a couple weeks ago I made my parents move with my grandma to be safe.

My hair was up in its original bun and I had my backpack as I walked to school. As I was about to walk up the stairs I took a big breath and began but someone came up behind me.

"Marinette?" Said a voice.

I jumped in response and when I turned I saw Adrien Agreste, the son of Gabriel Agreste.

"No! I mean, no my name is Bridgette. Bridgette Cheng" I said smiling.

He just stood there looking at me wide eyed.

"She was my cousin."

"What?" He said.

"Marinette, Marinette Dupain Cheng, she was my cousin" I answered. "Did you know her?"

"Yeah, she was my best friend. I was so in love with her. If I would have known what was going to happen I would have prevented it or spent all the time I could telling her how much I loved her." He said with a faint smile.

"She told me so much about you. She was so in love with you, but you broke her heart and so did your brother" I answered. "But before she died she sent me a message, she said that if anything happened to her it is not your fault. She said don't blame yourself because what she did was to save everyone she loved. Including you."

With that being said we walked up to the classroom. As we entered we halted to a stop. You see there was a group of teenagers standing at the door. They surrounded it blocking me and Adrien from taking a seat.

"Adrien, Mari!" They scream in happiness. The group was the teens who all supposedly died. The group of teens who mysteriously died. The teen who DIED…

* * *

 **Hello My Lovelies! It Has Been A Very Long Time Has It Not. Well I'm Very Sorry For The Almost Year Long Break. Lets Just Say I Has A Very Hard Year And I Needed To Sort Some Things Out. Well I Graduated From High School So No More School Door Me Just Yet Meaning I Can Finish This Story And Many More For All Of You Guys. Well I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter And Many More To Come In A Bit! Goodbye And Thank You For So Patiently Waiting ?** **ﾟﾒﾕ**


End file.
